Ever After: CIVIL WAR
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Harta de los intentos del director Grimm porque firme el libro del Destino; y la presión de los Royal, Raven toma la decisión final: abandonar Ever After High y hallar la forma destruir el libro del Destino. Junto con varios Rebel armará la revolución y así finalmente derrocar a Grimm.
1. Verdadero amor

**Ever After: **  
**CIVIL WAR CAPÍTULO 1**

Raven entró, al igual que cada año, con el espejo que la conectaba con su madre la antigua Reina Malvada, Darcy "Dark" Queen. Las armaduras vivientes se apartaron ante su presencia y ella miró hacia el espejo.

—¿Mamá? ¡Mamá!

Pronto una neblina negra y morada se arremolinó revelando poco a poco a Darcy, la cual se miraba igual que siempre temible, con un aura de maldad pura rodeándola. Raven la miró y le sonrió, quería a su madre y sabía que ella la quería también pese a las diferencias entre ambas. Y sólo tenía que preocuparse por aquel encuentro una vez al año.

—Raven — dijo sonriendo. — Vaya hija, has cambiado mucho… parece que cortaste tu cabello, y tus ropas; no son para nada oscuras. Es como si estuvieras luchando contra toda la maldad que llevamos dentro. Me decepcionas hija mía, pero…

Raven examinó su apariencia sonriendo, a estas alturas ya no le importaba que le echaran en cara que su destino era ser malvada, no después de todo lo que ocurrió el año pasado. Simplemente se encogió de hombros acariciando su recién cortada cabellera y sus ropas que ahora mostraban unos vivos colores púrpura y turquesa, muy al estilo de Maddie, en lugar de la tétrica combinación con negro. Realmente había cambiado.

—Mamá, no sé si tus espías malignos ya te habrán contado pero me negué a firmar el Libro del Destino. He elegido seguir mi propio final feliz, uno en donde no tenga por qué ser malvada. Y no me importa lo que Grimm, Apple o tú digan, yo no seré la Reina Malvada. Sólo Raven, únicamente Raven.

Darcy levantó una ceja y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Era en serio? No importaba, sólo rio malignamente.

—¿Qué te es tan divertido? Hablo completamente en serio — dijo Raven apretando los puños, el que su mamá se riera así no era jamás una buena señal.

—¿Qué de qué me río, Raven? ¿Realmente crees que puedes escribir tu propio destino, tu final feliz? ¡Por favor! Todo eso son fantasías.

—Destruí mi página del libro, nada de lo que tú hagas me hará firmar — desafió Raven.

Darcy se rio más fuerte.

—¿Que yo haga, dices? Pero si no tengo que hacer nada. Grimm lo hará por mí. El que hayas roto tu página no lo detendrá. Créeme, nos conocemos mejor de lo que crees.

—Yo detendré a Grimm, cueste lo que cueste.

—La única que lo ha vencido es Bella Sister; y ni siquiera ella lo ha logrado detener por completo. Si realmente quieres derrotar a Grimm, tienes que acabar por completo con el Libro del Destino. Es la única forma.

Raven miró fijamente a su madre y se largó del cuarto sin importarle que todavía le quedara algo tiempo para hablar con su madre. Ella la miró alejarse con tristeza y luego volvió a perderse entre las tinieblas del Espejo.

El Rey Bondadoso miró a su hija caminando decididamente hacia la chimenea para transportarse a la escuela.

—¿Raven? ¿Pasó algo? Todavía tienes tiempo para hablar con tu madre y…

Raven no dijo nada, se teletransportó lejos de aquel lugar directamente hacia Ever After High en donde sentía que su victoria sobre el Libro del Destino realmente significaba algo. Avanzó decididamente a través de los pasillos del Palacio y al igual que la última vez, le pisó la cola a un ratoncito. El animal comenzó a chillar y a protestar agitando su puñito gris… cuando la reconoció. Tras considerarlo unos momentos, volvió a su pequeño reclamo y luego se perdió entre los rincones.

Raven sonrió para sus adentros, ahora todo había cambiado; no le importaba qué le decía su madre, ella había logrado derrotar a Grimm.

Bajó a su antigua habitación, la cual sabía que le volvería a tocar soportando a su compañera de cuarto: Apple White. Pero a estas alturas no le importaba más, ya había cambiado su destino y por mucho que le doliera a Apple (quien no dejó de fastidiarla junto a todo su grupo de Royals) con que debería de firmar y aceptar su futuro destino, ella ya se había decidido.

Entró.

La fiesta dentro de la habitación, auspiciada por Briar, se paró de repente. De todos modos Raven no dijo nada, únicamente arrojó sus cosas sobre su lado de la habitación (al principio decorado por Apple al principio como tétrico y maligno; pero desde que Raven cambió su destino tenía una tonalidad mucho más alegre y digamos chiflada, tratando de mostrar la alegre y demente influencia de Maddie). Su mejor amiga había sido un gran apoyo durante todo ese tiempo, dándole la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante con su decisión a pesar de los constantes ataques de los Royal. Incluso recibió un par de notas de amenaza en donde descubrió las letras de Apple y del director Grimm.

—Por favor continúen, yo me voy a buscar a Maddie y a Cedar para dar una vuelta por ahí.

Igualmente la miraron con una expresión llena de odio, gracias a ella el Libro del Destino permanecía dentro de la bóveda del director Grimm y nadie estaba autorizado para verlo, ni siquiera aquellos que habían elegido seguir su destino y firmar.

Raven se largó alegremente, el conflicto Royal/Rebel había empeorado al punto que pasaron de los ataques, las amenazas; una que otra pelea pero al final todos se fueron distanciando los unos de los otros de forma más bien gradual. Ahora no se hablaban a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, y ambas partes hacían lo que fuera necesario para que las cosas siguieran así. El único que hablaba con los Rebel de vez en cuando era Dexter Charming, pero poco a poco se fue distanciando también debido a la presión de su grupo. En fin, mientras no la molestaran a Raven le daba igual.

…

Maddie se encontraba leyendo un libro que sostenía boca abajo mientras reía como loca igual que siempre cuando Raven entró a su habitación. Reía alegremente mientras pasaba las páginas en reversa; y a todas luces parecía que recién había llegado y se había acomodado. Vestía una blusa holgada color lavanda que solía usar de pijama y unos leggins turquesa que delineaban su bella y trabajada figura. Raven se sonrojó un poco al ver lo en forma en que estaba Maddie y torció el gesto al darse cuenta que necesitaba hacer algo de ejercicio,+.

—¡Hola Maddie! — Saludó Raven.

—¡Raven! — Dijo Maddie con sus ojos iluminándose al ver a su amiga. — Vaya, cuando a una ostra ves caminar, la tapa del recipiente de pescado no se puede quitar; porque algún travieso la fue a pegar, jijijijijijijiji…

—Alerta de maravilloso Maddie, alerta de maravilloso — se rio Raven sentándose junto a su amiga, quien la recibió con un gran abrazo de bienvenida.

—Jajajajaja, lo lamento, es que ya sabes… a veces me sale sin darme cuenta. En fin, te decía lo bien que te queda el nuevo estilo, pero me gustaba más el negro y púrpura, va con tu personalidad, jajajajaja...

—¿Malvada? — Se molestó ligeramente Raven.

—Rebelde, amiga, rebelde — dijo Maddie. — Pero el cabello corto sí que es genial, un poco más y parecerías un chico. ¡Uy! Sin ofender… aunque si fueras un chico no te verías nada mal, pero…

—Ya, ya Maddie, entiendo — se rio Raven. — Quería probar algo diferente, ya que voy a ser diferente no veo por qué no comenzar con un cambio de look. Pero creo que tienes razón, un poco de negro no le vendría mal a este conjunto.

Maddie le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—¿Y? ¿Ya fuiste por tu horario?

Raven le guiñó un ojo y sacó una libreta que había traído consigo.

—Hice el mío. Grimm no me dirá qué hacer.

Maddie asintió enérgicamente para aprobar su decisión, después de todo ella era una fiel creyente de la libre elección y que su mejor amiga estaba en lo correcto, todos éramos libres de elegir nuestros destinos.

—¿Sabes? Te admiro Raven — dijo después de un rato.

Raven la miró sin saber qué decir. Maddie brincó alegremente a las rodillas de Raven y le sonrió. Sus frentes se tocaron y Raven comenzó a sudar de los nervios al sentir a Maddie tan cerca.

—Eres el ícono del cambio, Raven. Y por mucho que el director Grimm no esté de acuerdo las cosas no volverán a ser como antes. Como te dije antes, te admiro.

Raven le sonrió.

—Estaba pensando, ya que los Royals tienen su aburrida fiesta en el cuarto de Apple y mío, ¿qué tal si vamos al jardín y hacemos una fiesta de té como las que te gustan a ti, eh? Seguro podemos invitar a todos los Rebels.

Maddie se separó de una voltereta con triple efecto de giro y al caer sacó varias invitaciones de la nada.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando?

…

Aquella fiesta fue divertida, en compañía de todos los Rebel: Hunter, Cedar, Cupid, Kitty (aunque ésta se la pasó fastidiando a Cerise con lo de sus orejas de lobo), Cerise, Sparrow (a quien tenían que estar vigilando constantemente para que no robara nada a nadie), Diminuto, Poppy, Melody y Piper. Y al igual que la fiesta de Briar, la diversión se extendió varias horas; tanto que ya se estaba poniendo el sol. Finalmente Raven volvió a su habitación, ni siquiera las tonterías de Apple la pondrían de mal humor.

—Lo único bueno de toda esta tontería del conflicto es que Apple ni siquiera habla conmigo frente a ella.

Entonces se fijó que alguien, Apple seguramente, había sacado todas sus cosas del cuarto.

—¿Y ahora qué? — Suspiró Raven tomando su maleta y girando la manija.

No abrió.

—Apple, déjate de tonterías, también tengo que dormir.

Apple y Briar le abrieron con una expresión de superioridad.

—Oh, lo lamento mucho Raven pero Briar y yo estamos teniendo hoy una pijamada y en ésta no se admiten Rebels. Si no te molesta, me gustaría que te retiraras… claro que podrías firmar, así serás más que bienvenida aquí.

Raven rodó los ojos, ya se había acostumbrado a los berrinches de Apple.

—Olvídalo, ¿sí? Me iré a dormir con Maddie. Buenas noches Briar, buenas noches Apple.

Apple apretó los dientes, tenía que buscar la forma de obligar a Raven a firmar. No había desaparecido pero exigía su destino, y no podría tenerlo sin que Raven firmara.

—Antes que te vayas Raven, tengo pijamadas con todas mis amigas Royal durante toda la semana; y también la próxima volviendo a empezar con Briar.

La joven le guiñó un ojo como retándola a que respondiera.

—¿Sabes que puedo hablar con el director Grimm y ya, no? Fuiste tú la que le pidió que fuéramos compañeras de cuarto, si no me quieres cerca nos separamos y ya. Cualquier Rebel me aceptará como compañera; ahora que no seré malvada no veo problema en ello.

—Sí porque el director Grimm está encantado contigo — ironizó Apple. — No me imagino qué hará, ¿detenerme? Me dijo que tomara medidas extremas si eso podía hacerte firmar; ¡y echarte de tu cuarto fue una idea que a él le pareció Maravillística!

Raven la ignoró y siguió su camino al cuarto de Maddie y Kitty.

Tocó la puerta en donde la recibió Kitty.

—Te echaron — dijo con su sonrisa de siempre.

Raven la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Cómo sabes?

Kitty se apartó mientras que Raven entraba al cuarto de su amiga, en donde Maddie ya había preparado su cama para dos y la invitaba con un gesto amigable y una sonrisa.

—En serio, ¿cómo sabían?

—El narrador — dijo Kitty. — Y a estas alturas incluso Lizzie sabe, todos los que venimos del País de las Maravillas escuchamos lo que dice; y a diferencia de la original, él tiene la firme determinación de ignorar nuestras intervenciones.

—¡Apuesto que será divertido! — Se rio Maddie. — Pero bueno, ven, estábamos a punto de dormir. Bajaríamos a cenar pero estoy llena de la fiesta, ¿y ustedes?

—¡Ajá! — Respondieron las otras dos.

—En fin, no hagan ruido, mi oído felino hace que me sobresalte con facilidad — dijo Kitty; y apuesto que Cerise tendría el mismo problema.

Raven la ignoró y abrió su maleta en busca de su camisón de dormir para ir a cambiarse al lavabo, pero Maddie sólo se quitó sus leggins sin ninguna vergüenza que se lo impidiera y se acostó esperando a su amiga Raven. Cuando Raven salió vistiendo su camisón de seda combinación de diferentes tonos de morado. A Maddie le pareció que estaba linda.

Se acostaron a dormir y Kitty apagó las luces. Nadie dijo nada, estaban muy cansadas como para decir algo; y el día se había acabado, hasta el día siguiente tendrían una nueva aventura en Ever After High.

…

_Raven comenzó a caminar en aquel loco paraje, el jardín de las maravillas. Tan demente, extraño; le parecía encantador, pues sentía que le recordaba a su amiga Maddie. Maddie, su apoyo; Maddie, su compañía de toda la vida a quien no le importaba su pasado entre sus padres. Entonces una gran flor se posó sobre la boca de Raven, tomando la forma de un gigantesco biberón._

_Raven comenzó a succionar, succionar como si su vida dependiera de ello._

…

Un gemido la despertó. Se dio cuenta que no estaba succionando un biberón, sino el seno de alguien; y ese alguien era su amiga Maddie.

Raven se apartó asustada de repente.

—Maddie, lo siento. Estaba soñando y por favor no te enojes, no era mi intención y…

Maddie apartó la vista.

—Este… no, no te preocupes. Es mejor volver a dormir.

Raven, roja de la vergüenza y sin poder mirar a su amiga a los ojos, le dio la espalda y se acostó a dormir. Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, y por lo que sentía tampoco Maddie

La chica loca no pudo evitar volver a hablar. Su rostro ardía, de la vergüenza y algo más.

—Raven…

—Maddie, lo siento por favor perdóname. Mañana si la situación sigue así, le pediré asilo a Cerise.

—No, no, puedes quedarte conmigo todo el tiempo que necesites. Me gusta estar contigo, de hecho… me gustó lo que hiciste.

Raven se puso más roja todavía.

—Maddie yo…

—Me gusta divertirme contigo, me gusta jugar contigo. Me gustas Raven.

A estas alturas la futura sombrera no podía dejar de hablar; la acción de la chica que amaba la había animado.

—Raven, ambas somos mujeres y sé que sentiste algo por Dexter antes que comenzara el conflicto pero no puedo evitar sentirme así, y no quiero dejar de hacerlo. Te amo Raven Queen.

Raven parpadeó sorprendida. Era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba.

—Maddie, perdóname pero yo…

Entonces recordó que desde que se vieron se descubrió admirando la anatomía de Maddie, lo cálido de su corazón cuando sus frentes se tocaron esa tarde; cuando escogió su look pensando en Maddie. Su sueño acerca de Maddie.

—Maddie, mi querida Maddie, mi linda Maddie… ¿sabes por qué mi lugar favorito de la escuela es el Jardín de las Maravillas?

Maddie asintió.

—Porque te recuerda a mí… ¿o no?

Raven asintió muy contenta y entonces sintió algo cálido contra sus labios; tenía un extraño sabor como té y pastelitos, eran los labios de Maddie que luchaban por abrir los suyos e introducir su lengua. Raven lo permitió mientras que con una mano apretaba la cabeza de Maddie para profundizar aquello y con la otra acariciaba la suave superficie de sus pechos. Dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Maddie bajar por sus caderas pero lo permitió.

Su primer beso, el primero de amor verdadero.

—Raven… sabes como a moras y chocolate. Me gusta mucho.

—Y tú a té con pastelillos. También me gusta.

Se rieron por lo bajo cuando Raven reaccionó.

—¡Kitty!

Miró hacia la cama de la gata, pero estaba vacía.

—¡Ah! No te preocupes, se fue cuando comenzaste a bueno… tú sabes. Esa cosa tan linda con tu lengua. Creo que nos quiso dar privacidad.

—Mañana será un día largo para ambas — suspiró Raven.

—Tal vez, pero entonces aprovechemos esta noche. Además, ¿no siempre quisiste salirte por completo del guion? Y a mí no me importa lo que me digan. Por lo que tengo entendido, el jueguito de Apple es sólo el principio, esto está a punto de ponerse realmente mal.

—Sí, tengo ese presentimiento — murmuró Raven preocupada, pero entonces los labios de Maddie reclamaron atención.

—Todo lo que importa es el ahora.

Raven sonrió y se dejó llevar. Maddie tenía razón, mañana sería otro día.

* * *

**Y bueno, primero que nada si alguien vio algo rápido el shipping; lo lamento pero como dice el título de mi historia, lo que yo quiero es centrarme en la "guerra civil" y hacer este fic con un tono más de acción y guerra en sí. Espero les haya gustado y para los que no me conocen, este es mi cierre en todos mis reviews y fics:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. La decisión final

**Ever After:**  
**CIVIL WAR CAPÍTULO 2**

Apple y Briar bajaron a desayunar con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros. Creyeron que finalmente habían encontrado la solución para poner a Raven en su lugar y hacerla firmar. Ya que el ostracismo no funcionaba con ella, tenían que actuar de forma más directa; y por suerte el director les había dado carta blanca para actuar. Pero en cuanto bajaron se dieron cuenta que algo grande había pasado, se habían tardado porque como siempre Briar daba un poco de problemas para despertar, pero no se esperaban encontrar a toda la escuela cuchicheando entre todos y mostrándose de lo más asustados.

—Oiga, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? — Preguntó Apple curiosa ante tanta actividad. — ¿Acaso los Rebel hicieron algo durante su primer día?

Blondie la miró como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Blondie? — Preguntó curiosa Briar.

—¿Qué no han revisado su espejo ninguna de ustedes dos? — Preguntó la aspirante a paparazzi. — ¡Está en todos los blogs! Es Raven, por lo visto ayer que la echaron de su cuarto comenzó un nuevo romance, un romance fuera de su cuento.

—¡¿Qué?! — Saltaron las dos Princesas.

Blondie asintió violentamente mientras las dos revisaban los apuntes más recientes de las redes a las que estaban conectadas. No, aquello no podía ser; claro, era el típico caso en que muchas personas obtenían una información parcial y la distorsionaban al último momento. Tenían que rastrear la fuente principal para confirmarlo.

—Simplemente no entiendo, ¿no se supone que debe convertirse en la madrastra de Apple y luego casarse con "El Rey Bondadoso"? — Preguntó Ashlynn uniéndose al grupo. — Si realmente tiene esas preferencias no puede casarse con nadie y punto, simplemente no entiendo…

—Tiene que haber un error, sí, no encuentro otra explicación — dijo Apple firmemente. — Blondie, ¿quién es tu fuente?

Blondie se puso a revisar su espejo.

—Lizzie — murmuró.

—¿Lizzie Hearts? — Saltó Apple. — Bien, vamos a preguntarle entonces.

Y así corrieron hacia donde la futura Reina de Corazones comía su yogurt con frutas y granola acompañando un sándwich de queso.

—¡Lizzie! ¡Lizzie! Necesitamos preguntarte algo — gritó Apple abalanzándose sobre Lizzie deramando su jugo.

—¡Derramaste mi jugo! ¡Que le corten la cabeza! — Gritó enfureciéndose la Reina de Corazones.

—Lizzie, esto es importante — dijo Blondie limpiando el jugo de la chica con su pañuelo. — Debo saberlo, ¿cómo sabes lo de Raven y Maddie?

—¿Tanto escándalo para esto? — Refunfuñó Lizzie. — Kitty, ella lo publicó en Twinkler. Me deben un jugo o les haré cortar sus cabezas.

—Te lo repondremos en cuanto podamos — protestó Blondie. — Ahora quiero saber por qué tienes a Kitty en Twinkler, se supone que acordamos borrar toda comunicación con los Rebels.

Lizzie se armó de la paciencia que no tenía.

—Porque Kitty y yo ya éramos amigas desde que la madre de Raven nos hizo evacuar el País de las Maravillas, por eso. Ahora en cuanto a mi jugo…

Apple dio una pequeña vuelta y usó su radiante sonrisa para que alguien le diera un jugo; pero el escándalo de Raven y Maddie fue mucho más poderoso que su encanto, por primera vez Apple estaba siendo ignorada pues todos estaban demasiado ocupados charlando sobre lo que ocurrió entre las Rebel; después de todo era la primera pareja homosexual en la historia de Ever After High.

Apple se quedó congelada por unos segundos, la rebeldía de Raven estaba llegando a niveles fuera de su control. Si esto seguía así, ella realmente haría un nuevo destino dejándola a ella, a Apple, sin su final feliz.

—Pero debe haber algún error — la calmó Briar. — Tú sabes bien que Kitty no es una fuente confiable. ¿Recuerdas cuando quiso convencernos a todas que Cerise era una loba? ¿Te imaginas? ¡La hija de la Caperucita Roja una loba!

Apple se tranquilizó un poco, después de todo su amiga Briar tenía razón. ¿Cómo podía Kitty agitar a toda la escuela con un rumor tan estúpido? Se tranquilizó.

Pero entonces Apple miró de pura casualidad hacia la puerta principal. Lo que vio hizo que abriera la boca a su máxima capacidad al igual que todos los presentes: eran Raven y Maddie, tomadas de las manos y con sus frentes muy cerca la una de la otra. La atmósfera alrededor de ellas era… ¿romántica?

—No puede ser… — dijo Blondie sacando su espejo y comenzando a grabar lo que veía.

Desde su lado del comedor, los Rebels también se quedaron sin palabras. Todos pensaron que en realidad eran tonterías de Kitty, pero ahí estaban ellas dos, anunciando su amor al mundo y no les importaba quién tuviera que decir algo al respecto. No, para Raven lo único que importaba era Maddie y para Maddie Raven.

Entonces se sonrieron entre ellas y ocuparon su lugar junto a Cerise, Cedar y Cupid, quienes tampoco podían creer lo que estaban viendo; pero bueno, Cupid no pudo evitar sonreír ante el amor joven pues al ser hija de Eros podía reconocer el amor verdadero.

—Así que era verdad — dijo Cerise atónita dejando de devorar su pila de salchichas. — Ustedes dos… ustedes están saliendo.

Raven y Maddie se apretaron las manos y se encogieron de hombros.

—Sabíamos que Kitty no iba a dejarnos tranquilas así que por qué no admitirlo — dijo Raven. — Yo se lo hubiera impedido pero…

—La convencí que no hay nada de qué avergonzarse — dijo Maddie acariciando la mano de Raven. — Si puedes elegir tu propio destino, parte de esto es elegir con quién compartirlo.

Raven tenía que acostumbrarse a ese lado de Maddie, protector y siempre dispuesta a animar con sinceras palabras a su novia. Era lindo que fuera ella con quien compartiría su final feliz y no la cambiaría por nada.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces, Raven Queen?! — Le gritó Apple atravesando el comedor a grandes zancadas dejando el lugar en silencio, así como hacía tiempo que ningún Royal le dirigía la palabra a un Rebel, tampoco cruzaban la línea que dividía ambos lados del comedor. — Tú, tú… ¡TÚ ENSUCIAS EL BUEN NOMBRE DE ESTA ESCUELA DEGRADANDO EL DÍA DEL LEGADO Y LUEGO HACIENDO COSAS INDECENTES CON… CON… CON OTRA MUJER!

Cerise se levantó al igual que Cupid y Cedar poniéndose como una barrera protectora entre Apple y sus amigas.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia Apple — la retó Cerise cambiando sus ojos ligeramente a ámbar. — Ellas tienen derecho a elegir.

—¿Elegir? ¿Acaso creen que se puede elegir nuestros destinos? ¿Quiénes somos, o qué haremos? ¡NO! No podemos elegir eso, mucho menos al lado de quién permaneceremos. El destino de Raven es casarse con mi padre para convertirse en mi madrastra y luego casarse con el Rey Bondadoso para finalmente morir sola encerrada en la Cárcel del Espejo. Tiene que sentirse orgullosa de ese destino y seguirlo a como dé lugar. No hay opción…

Raven dio un sorbo de jugo de naranja y le hizo una seña a sus amigas para que se apartaran de su camino. Avanzó hacia Apple hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Raven era más alta, pero Apple llevaba unos incomodísimos tacones así que estaban a la misma altura. A pesar de la furia en la mirada de Raven, Apple no retrocedió.

—¿Y por qué debo sentirme feliz por terminar sola y con todo el Mundo Mágico odiándome, Apple? ¿Para que tú te conviertas en Reina y tengas tu final feliz? ¡Adivina! El que no te envenene jamás no evitará que te hagas Reina. Tú y Daring están felices con que estén destinados a ser marido y mujer, así que cásense y déjennos tranquilos a los demás. No tienes que ser envenenada para ser Reina, de hecho, ya no hay obstáculos en tu camino.

—El director Grimm es mucho más que el director de esta escuela, es el gran gobernante del Mundo Mágico — desafió Apple. — Y no creo que le agrade el verte besándote con otra chica. De hecho….

—De hecho hicimos mucho más que besarnos — dijo Maddie tomando un sorbo de su té e igualmente encarando a Apple. Las dos se entrelazaron las manos y la miraron desafiantes.

Apple entonces soltó una risa forzada y molesta.

—¡AH! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? — Dijo dándole la espalda a sus compañeras, dándose aires de superioridad. — Todo esto es la misma tontería de los Rebel. Nuestra querida Raven está tan decidida a desafiar a nuestro director que decide utilizar a su mejor amiga, asegurándole que la quiere sólo a ella; que son una para la otra y todo porque quiere seguir con sus tonterías. Deberías abrir los ojos, te está usando Maddie.

La atmósfera se hizo tensa de repente; nadie dijo nada más. Incluso los Royal la miraron con cara si se hubiera vuelto loca, su comentario estaba fuera de lugar y por mucho. Los ojos de Maddie se tornaron de un alegre turquesa a naranja fuerte. Raven iba a gritarle a Apple que retirara lo que dijo pero se asustó al sentir el cambio en Maddie.

La sombrerera loca avanzó con decisión y haló a Apple del hombro obligándola a volverse. Sorprendida por el gesto, Apple sólo acertó a abrir la boca cuando Maddie le echó el contenido de su taza de humeante té en los ojos.

Apple gritó de dolor, pero Maddie no había terminado. Quitándose el sombrero, introdujo la mano dentro y sacó un gran bastón con el cual le propinó un poderoso golpe en el estómago a Apple, haciéndola doblarse del dolor; y finalmente le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro. Apple cayó tosiendo y con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su boca y la nariz.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio, nadie esperaba algo así.

—Y porque me contuve — gruñó Maddie fijándose en la pobre Apple. — Cuídate ¡oh! Muchacho del temible Jabberwocky y el furioso Vandersnatch, con dientes que muerden y garras que rascan. Él en su día la espada Vórpica blandió y al Jabberwocky decapitó…

—Traducción — dijo Raven mirando igual el lamentable estado de Apple, — no te atrevas a cuestionar el amor de Maddie y mío. No me importa salirme del guion; Maddie y yo nos amamos y es todo lo que importa.

Los Rebels miraron primero a las dos chicas y luego a Apple.

—Merecido — murmuró Sparrow.

Hunter asintió, realmente el comentario de Apple se había pasado.

—Yo que ella le hubiera dado un par de veces más con el bastón — dijo Poppy mirando a la líder de los Royal.

Holly no podía creer lo que oía de su propia hermana.

—¿Disculpa? — Dijo volviéndose a Poppy.

—Lo que oíste. ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo así? — Le respondió Poppy. — Hasta ustedes tienen que admitir que se pasó de la raya.

Nadie dijo nada más, pero la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Desde su rincón sobre las escaleras donde podía verlo todo, Kitty se dio cuenta de lo que había desatado su chisme.

—Esto no va a terminar bien — le murmuró a su oruga, quien asintió preocupada como su dueña; y claro, el resto del comedor. Todo lo ocurrido acababa de estallar como un globo la tensión acumulada entre Royals y Rebels.

Sin más, los hermanos Charming junto con Briar y Ashlynn quienes la arrastraron lejos de ahí.

—Salvajes — se le escapó a Briar. — Todo por no honrar sus destinos y dejarnos tener nuestros finales felices…

—Nadie les impide tenerlos — dijo Cerise mirándola fijamente. — Hagan lo que quieran pero déjennos a los demás hacerlo también. Eso es lo único que queremos.

—Prácticamente pides lo imposible.

Cerise se encogió de hombros dándole la espalda a Briar.

—Ya qué. Después de todo cuando nos graduemos este año te irás a dormir por cien maravillosos años en los que nadie tendrá que soportar tu horrible voz. A lo sumo tus ronquidos pero comparado con el resto de ti…

Briar tuvo suficiente. Avanzó hacia la Rebel que volvía a comer como si nada y la zarandeó para obtener su atención. La capucha de Cerise se deslizó de su cabeza, revelando sus orejas de lobo. Una vez más el silencio reinaba en el recinto. Blondie tuvo la imprudencia de tomarle una foto con su espejo.

Todas sus amigas, quienes ya conocían su secreto, corrieron hacia Cerise que parecía paralizada por lo que acababa de suceder.

—Cerise… — murmuró Raven tratando de cubrir a su amiga, pero la loba la apartó con gentileza.

—Está bien Raven, si tú puedes ser tú misma sin temor a avergonzarte yo también. Después de todo es una parte más de mí — dijo ella, levantándose y mirando a la asustada Briar y luego al resto del comedor. — ¡Yo soy Cerise Hood, hija de Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz!

—Alguien como tú encajaría más en Monster High. Con razón eres una Rebel— murmuró Daring soltando a Apple, quien sólo gimió.

—Te reto a que lo repitas — gruó Cerise cambiando sus ojos de verde a ámbar y su voz por una especie de rugido, como cuando se dejaba dominar por sus instintos lobunos.

—Dije que…

Antes que Daring se diera cuenta, Cerise saltó sobre él y le propinó un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro, haciéndolo caer. Él se acarició la herida, que comenzaba a hincharse.

—Mi rostro… ¡mi hermoso rostro! — Gritó horrorizado. — Hubiera preferido mil veces que me rompieras la pierna pero no mi rostro.

—Eso se puede arreglar — gruñó Cerise pisoteando con fuerte la articulación de la rodilla de Daring y luego torciéndola mientras el rubio caía igualmente gritando de dolor.

Los Royal se levantaron al igual que los Rebel dispuestos a comenzar la pelea; una pelea que los Rebel, en su mayoría plebeyos que sabían cómo ganarse la vida contrabajos físicos, tenían las de ganar.

Maddie blandió su bastón con gran agilidad, como si de una espadachina se tratara.

—No sabía que podías hacer eso — se impresionó Raven.

—Bueno, mi padre me enseñó a usar la espada pensando que mi destino es ayudar a Ally, la hija de Alicia, a distraer al hijo de la Sota mientras ella derrota a Jabe, hijo del Jabberwocky.

Raven tomó nota y se preparó también lista para aquello.

Pronto todos los profesores llegaron, justo a tiempo de evitar que comenzara lo que hubiera sido la mayor pelea en toda la historia de Ever After Hight.

—¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó el director, pero entonces vio a Apple y a Daring.

—Lleven a estos dos a la enfermería — ordenó al profesor Correquetepillo y a Lobomalo. — No debo preguntar por el responsable de todo esto, ¿eh, Raven Queen? Tu destino es envenenar a Apple, no matarla a golpes.

—Mi destino es hacer lo que se me dé la gana junto a Maddie — desafió Raven. — Eso ya había quedado claro desde el año pasado. No tenemos por qué aguantar todo esto de usted ni de ellos. Además Apple se lo buscó.

—¿Que la dulce Apple White se buscó ser brutalmente atacada por nos jovencitos que no aceptan su destnio? ¡Sí cómo no! — Se mofó Grimm.

—Se lo buscó — aseguró Hunter. — Comenzó a molestar a Maddie y a Raven por su recién iniciado noviazgo, tratando de arruinar su relación cuando tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Milton Grimm no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—¿Dijiste noviazgo? Las reglas son claras en cuanto a noviazgos fuera del cuento además las dos son mujeres ¡Inaceptable!…

—Y nosotros somos muy claros en que no jugamos con sus reglas — dijo Kitty apareciendo de repente. — Apple las insultó y obtuvo lo que merecía. De donde venimos tenemos un dicho: ostra que nada cerca de playa está pidiendo ser comida con una guarnición de jugo de limón.

—No tengo tiempo de andar escuchando tonterías en Maravilloso — dijo Milton. — Raven está en graves problemas.

—Los que golpeamos a Apple y a Daring fuimos nosotras, no Raven — dijeron a la vez Cerise y Maddie.

Una vez más Milton Grimm se quedó sin qué decir, no tanto por el que defendieran a Raven sino por ver las orejas de Cerise.

—Así que los rumores eran ciertos — dijo. — Tu madre se salió de su cuento. Ella… ella…

—Ella siguió su corazón — amenazó Cerise entrando de nuevo a modo lobuno. — ¿Algún problema, señor director?

Todos los maestros observaban la situación, todo era de lo más preocupante. Pero al final Grimm recuperó la postura y miró a Raven.

—No me importa lo que digan tus amias Raven Queen. De no haber hecho lo que hiciste esto no hubiera pasado. Todos ustedes tendrían un destino y…

Raven no lo escuchaba más. Sólo sabía que la culpaban una y otra vez por su decisión de tomar sus propias decisiones. No, ya no podía más.

—Cierre la boca — ordenó ella de repente.

Grimm dejó de hablar, pero daba a entender que sólo estaba tomando una pausa.

—Todo lo que dice es destino esto, destino aquello, destino bla, bla, bla… lo mismo que ellos — señaló a los Rebel. — Todo lo que queremos nosotros es optar a una vida feliz. No me importa lo que diga usted o mi madre, no soy malvada y no lo seré nunca. Yo seré feliz alejándome de Apple y del resto de ellos. Me importan un bledo, no quiero nada con ellos ni mucho menos con usted. Déjeme tranquila de una vez, destruí mi página del Libro del Destino, no tengo nada que firmar.

—¿Eso crees, Raven? Aunque hiciste esta tontería, ese berrinche que prueba que aún no eres lo suficiente madura para tomar tus propias decisiones la página existe mientras exista el Libro. Algún lo día firmarás y yo, Milton Grimm…

—En ese caso no tengo nada más que hacer aquí — dijo Raven dándole la espalda y haciendo aparecer su maleta.

Comenzó a avanzar. Nadie entendía, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Baba Yagá intentó detenerla como siempre: haciendo aparecer un atomizador y corrigiéndola como gato mal portado, pero Raven tomó el aparato y lo arrojó contra la anciana rodeado de un aura de magia, que de haber tocado a la mujer, la hubiera mandado a la enfermería también.

—Yo, Raven Queen abandono la escuela. ¡ABANDONO EVER AFTER HIGH!

—¿QUÉ? — Saltaron todos.

—Ya la escucharon — dijo Maddie tomando del brazo a Raven y sacando su propia maleta de su sombrero. — Nos vamos de aquí. Adiós para siempre Ever After High y su montón de Royals que no aceptan que podemos vivir sin ustedes.

—Sí, adiós — dijo Cerise quitándose la capucha y arrojándola al profesor Lobomalo, que se había quedado a ver cómo terminaba todo en lugar de llevar a la enfermería a los heridos líderes de los Royal. — Papá, llévasela a mamá y dile que no se preocupe por mí.

El viejo hombre lobo sólo acertó a asentir sin atreverse a decir palabra.

Entonces Kitty se apareció de improviso llevando su maleta también y la de Cerise, a quien se la ofreció dando una cabezada en señal de respeto.

Hunter silbó y al poco tiempo la ardilla Pesky, su mascota, trajo sus cosas. Finalmente Cupid miró su alrededor y se unió al grupo de desertores.

—¿Creen que me han vencido? — Dijo furioso Milton Grimm mirándolos alejarse. — En el momento en que crucen estas puertas dejarán de ser considerados ciudadanos libres del Mundo Mágico. Yo los atraparé y…

—No me interesa, después de todo mi destino era ser su enemiga — dijo Raven. — Pero no por las mismas razones que mi madre sino porque usted es un adicto al poder que quiere que todos hagan las cosas como a él le parecen. Pues le tengo noticias, señor director: no es así como debe ser. Y la próxima vez que nos veamos haré pedazos el Libro del Destino. Cenizas si es necesario.

—Esto no es un simple conflicto — trató de advertir la profesora Hada Azul. — Es una declaración de guerra contra todos los valores de nuestro país.

—Que así sea — dijo Maddie. — Los Rebel declaramos la revolución. Lucharemos por nuestra libertad de elección.

—Hasta siempre Grimm — dijo Raven avanzando.

Milton Grimm no podía creerlo. Lo que comenzó con un acto de rebeldía amenazaba con convertirse en mucho más. La guerra civil, aunque no oficial todavía, había comenzado.

* * *

**Y he aquí cómo termino el conflicto Royals y Rebels. Un inicio romántico pero finalmente la reacción termina en una declaración de guerra completa. Y bueno, si a alguien le pareció que Maddie estaba fuera de personaje, insisto que el comentario de Apple estaba diseñado para sacar de sus casillas a cualquiera. Y por cierto, sus escapes de "maravilloso" están inspirados en el libro Alicia a través del Espejo.**

**Y su habilidad con la "espada" y sus ojos que cambian de color cuando se enoja están inspirados en la película de Alicia de Tim Burton.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Huida

**Ever After:**  
**CIVIL WAR CAPÍTULO 3**

La procesión de los Rebel avanzó decididamente a través de los jardines del castillo dispuestos a ir a través del bosque encantado. Normalmente el muro de espinas de Grimm se alzaba durante la noche para mantener seguros a los estudiantes mientras los caballeros de la escuela (en realidad armaduras vivientes) recorrían el lugar. Sin embargo esta vez Grimm usó el conjuro a modo de emergencia para cortar el escape de los Rebel y hacerlos pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¡Rápido! ¡El Bosque Encantado es nuestra única esperanza! — Gritó Raven acelerando el paso, recordando el viaje que hizo en compañía de Apple. — Saldremos de los dominios de Grimm si lo logramos.

Hunter se volvió.

—¡Los Caballeros nos están alcanzando! — Gritó Hunter mirando hacia atrás.

Maddie rápidamente sacó su bastón y lo giró rápidamente dispuesta a derribar una armadura o dos en el camino; pero ellos blandieron sus espadas.

—No hay modo de ganarles más que salir de los límites de la esculea — murmuró Cerise entrando a su estado lobuno y acelerando. Era increíble, mucho más veloz que un lobo en condiciones normales.

Sin embargo el muro de espinas comenzaba a crecer cortando su huida. Raven probó atacar el muro lanzando un par de hechizos de destrucción destrozando unos ramales pero necesitaría algo más poderoso. Los caballeros los alcanzaban mientras que los Rebel llegaron a un punto muerto.

—Puedo intentar derribarlos con mi arco pero sólo tengo flechas de cupido, no tengo nada que pueda derribar estas cosas — dijo Cupid asustada.

Kittie miró a Carolloo, su oruga mascota que andaba en su hombro. La oruga hizo un saludo militar y desapareció entre el bolso de Kitty, sacando de ésta unas cuantas flechas convencionales, las cuales la gata le dio a Cupid.

—Son las únicas que tengo, no las desperdicies.

Cupid sólo las tomó, sabía de sobra que no había que buscar lógica en las cosas de los Maravillanos, así que disparó contra los tres que venían más cerca. Los logró derribar, y lanzó otra carga, pero no duraría mucho; sólo tenía para cuatro tandas y los caballeros eran demasiados.

—Por eso el director no se molestó en detenernos, porque sabíamos que caeríamos aquí — dijo Hunter cuando vio que el muro ya era lo suficientemente alto como para poder correr hacia ningún otro lado.

Raven miró hacia la torre del castillo. Efectivamente, Grimm los miraba con su sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaba perdiendo su serenidad cuando Maddie le apretó la mano. Le guiñó un ojo a su lirón Earl Gray, quien saltó alegremente entre las grandes espinas ayudado por su pequeñez. El pequeño le hizo señas a Pesky, la ardilla de Hunter, y ambos corrieron.

—¿Qué demonios? — Preguntó Grimm desde su observatorio.

Entonces una gigantesca sombra se posó sobre la escena. Miraron hacia arriba, en donde un gran dragón morado y negro rugió furiosamente mientras que las armaduras de Grimm retrocedían por la sorpresa.

—¡Nuncamás! — Gritó Raven al reconocer a su mascota.

La dragona rugió y todos notaron a pesar de la gran altura que los dos pequeños amigos de Hunter y Maddie estaban sobre su cabeza. Antes que los guardias reaccionaran, Nuncamás envió una poderosa llamarada hacia las espinas, reduciéndolas a cenizas. No había que perder el tiempo. Usando la ventaja que les dio Nuncamás, los Rebel salieron de los límites de la escuela. Desgraciadamente las armaduras los siguieron y estaban pisándoles los talones.

Un aullido en el horizonte volvió a sorprender a ambos grupos. Una cachorrita de lobo se mantenía al frente de una gran manada de enormes lobos quienes aullaron invitando al desafío y mostrando sus dientes. Cerise sonrió al reconocer a su pequeña Carmine al frente de aquella tropa que se lanzó ante las sorprendidas armaduras.

—Rápido, ¡a los límites del bosque encantado! — Comandó Raven. — El hechizo de Grimm no llegará hasta ahí.

Aceleraron el paso, mientras que las armaduras intentaban furiosamente de quitarse de encima a la manada. Pero cuando el último Rebel cruzó a salvo, Carmine dio otro comando y se alejó entre la espesura del bosque. La mayor parte de las armaduras se dispersaron al ver que habían llegado al límite, pero algunas siguieron a los lobos; y al tocar los límites del bosque, se desplomaron convirtiéndose de temibles guardianes de las puertas a simples armaduras. Armaduras que terminarían por oxidarse en el olvido. Raven miró lo que ocurría y sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, arrastró una armadura hacia ella ayudada de su magia.

—Vaya Raven — dijo sorprendida Cerise. — Creía que tus poderes no funcionaban del todo bien pero…

—No puedes mezclar magia negra con buenas intenciones, — dijo Raven metiendo la armadura en su maleta encantada. — Pero no tengo buenas intenciones, sólo quiero hacer pagar a Grimm. El tipo maldito no ha dejado de fastidiarme, queriendo obligarme a firmar y no poder elegir mi propia vida. Él y su libro… él y su grupo de fastidiosos Royals. Si supieran qué se siente no tener en tu futuro un final feliz no serían tan antipáticos. Ellos no sabrían qué hacer si su librito fuera hecho pedazos. Sí, eso es lo que debo hacer; enseñarles qué se siente que no hay nada absoluto y…

—Raven, no te enojes por favor — pidió Maddie posando su mano sobre el hombro de ella. — Estás molesta y lo entiendo, yo también estoy molesta; pero ya ganamos. Escapamos de ese horrible lugar, tendremos todos un final feliz en nuestro futuro y el director Grimm no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. No busques venganza, no vale la pena.

Raven miró sorprendida a su novia, pero luego asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Es verdad. Es verdad Maddie, yo…

Nuncamás se volvió pequeñita, pequeñita como un perro grande y lamió el rostro de su ama afectuosamente, como dando a entender que también quería que se calmara. Cerise también le dio un amistoso golpecito en el hombro.

—Tranquila Raven. Todo saldrá bien. Sólo debemos pensar qué hacer y listo. Las posibilidades son infinitas.

Cupid le guiñó un ojo.

—Así es. Recomiendo que todos vayamos a casa y pensemos un poco qué hacer a partir de ahora. Por mi parte creo que le explicaré la situación a mi papá y volveré a Monster High. Chicos, nos vemos luego.

—Tiene razón — dijo Cerise. — Volveré a casa, hablaré con mamá y ya veré que haré. Papá seguramente ya la habrá informado por EspejoNet.

Hunter se rio.

—Bueno, a mi viejo no le hará gracia que haya decidido darle la espalda a su legado pero es mi vida y no la de él. ¡Yo amo la naturaleza, no quiero ser un cazador!

Todos le dieron la razón, después de todo eso eran ellos, los Rebel. Pero entonces Hunter se puso algo melancólico.

—Sólo lamento el no poder estar junto a Ashlynn. Espero que se encuentre bien y que cuando haya pasado el tiempo y olvidado todo este asunto, podamos estar juntos.

—Seguro ella te esperará — le aseguró Cupid. — Pero ahora lo mejor será movernos, no quiero quedarme a averiguar qué más nos traerá Grimm.

Le hicieron caso, dejando solas a Raven y a Maddie. Maddie le tomó la mano y la haló alegre y despreocupadamente.

—Ven, vamos al pueblo. La mercería de mi familia queda ahí y quiero presentarte a mis padres. ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder!

Raven rio.

—Pero Maddie, ya conozco a tus padres. Incluso tu padre me dio asilo cuando nos quedamos afuera de la escuela una vez, ¿recuerdas?

Maddie se encogió de hombros con la mejor de su sonrisa.

—Sí, pero al principio te presenté como mi mejor amiga. Ahora eres mi novia y quiero que te conozcan como tal.

Raven se dejó guiar por su alegre compañera. Estaba de buen humor ahora que ya se había escapado. Sus compañeros Rebel tenían razón: era una tontería el seguir amargada por lo que había ocurrido y que buscara venganza. Ahora lo que le importaba era que tenía un brillante futuro por delante, un futuro en compañía de Maddie.

Además no se sentía nerviosa ante la reacción de los padres de Maddie; pues desde que era amiga de su hija, se dio cuenta que eran personas muy libres. Para ellos la vida consistía en saber sonreír cuando fuera necesario y tener siempre a la mano una buena taza de té. Y no le guardaban rencor a ella por lo que hizo su madre en su país. "Tú eres tú y tu madre es tu madre" le dijeron el primer día cuando Maddie la presentó como su mejor amiga. No tenía nada que temer.

O tal vez ese no fuera el caso. Cuando llegaron a la Mercería de las Maravillas y casa de té, se encontraron con el sombrero discutiendo airadamente con unos guardias de ls protectores especiales de Grimm, no armaduras vivientes; soldados verdaderos. Temibles soldados verdaderos quienes le mostraban al sombrerero la foto de su hija y de Raven en un cartel de "SE BUSCAN POR ALTERAR LA PAZ DE NUESTRO AMADO REINO"

—Señores, esto es una grave equivocación, mi hija jamás agrediría a nadie sólo porque sí. No señor, es muy raro que se enfurezca y si lo hiciera, es porque quien fuera que la molestó realmente se merecía ser tratado así. Así que les exijo que retiren sus cargos y…

—¿Y si le dijéramos que su hija Madeline Hatter está también acusada de rebelarse contra el gran Milton Grimm al rehusarse a firmar el Libro del Destino y unirse a un grupo de rebeldes que rechaza sus destinos?

—Señores, a mi hija le gusta su destino, me ha dicho innumerables veces que le emociona el heredar la Mercería. Pero si quisiera hacer algo más, no me molestaría tampoco. Ella es libre de elegir siempre y cuando no haga daño a otros.

—Al apoyar a Raven Queen está dañando a nuestra futura Reina Apple White, al interferir con su destino y el de otros estudiantes modelo que realmente desean mostrarle al mundo que son dignos hijos de sus padres.

—Insisto que Maddie es libre de elegir su camino — seguía defendiéndose el Sombrerero. — Y si eso incluye apoyar la causa de Raven, no me importa. He conocido a la chica, es muy dulce de carácter y me apena pensar que una chica tan buena se convertirá en el futuro horror de los horrores. De hecho, es un alivio que hiciera lo que hizo; no por el Mundo Mágico sino por ella.

Los guardias intercambiaron una mirada, dudando de decir la última acusación contra Maddie, pero el deber era el deber.

—Señor Hatter, la última acusación contra su hija es igualmente grave: deshonró a su destino y a Ever After Hight al comenzar una relación gay entre ella y la criminal Raven Queen. Incluso se pusieron a presumir de su anormalidad delante de todos, comenzando el conflicto que terminò en la hospitalización de Apple White y Daring Charming.

De todo lo que le dijeron, eso fue lo único que el Sombrero no estaba preparado para escuchar. ¿Su única hija era lesbiana? ¿Y su pareja era su mejor amiga? No entendía, simplemente no entendía. Comenzó a revisar sus recuerdos en busca de un indicador, de algo que le mostrara las inclinaciones de Maddie. Y entonces todo fue tan claro: cuánto hablaba de Raven, cómo sus ojos se iluminaban cuando hablaba de ella y cuando estaba con ella; de cómo reía mucho más (cosa que parecía imposible para un Maravillano y no se diga n Hatter) desde que eran amigas.

Simplemente porque estaba enamorada. Enamorada de su mejor amiga.

Muy serio, el Sombrerero miró a los guardias:

—Señores, les puedo asegurar que mi hija no se encuentra en casa, pero déjenme decirles que si estuviera, no la entregaría tampoco. Mi hija es libre de decidir su camino, y si ese camino es junto a Raven Queen no me interesa siempre y cuando ella haga feliz a Maddie; y lo hace. Al menos no me tengo que preocupar que un muchachón le robe su pureza a mi dulce Maddie.

Desde su escondite Maddie no pudo sino sentir un gran afecto por su padre. Cuando pudieran salir, le daría un gran abrazo y un beso como agradecimiento. Y Raven no sabía qué decir, sabía que el Sombrerero y su familia huyeron del País de las Maravillas porque su madre lo conquistó pero de todos modos él la defendía a ella y su relación con Maddie.

Entonces vieron que varios soldados salieron de la casa del Sombrerero.

—Despejado, señor.

El líder miró al Sombrerero.

—Muy bien, nos vamos. Pero tenga cuidado con lo que dice en un futuro y agradezca que el gran Milton Grimm está demasiado concentrado en atrapar a Raven Queen y a sus conspiradores, o de lo contrario usted tendría muchos problemas. ¡Buenas tardes!

Y dicho esto, el grupo de guardias se alejó.

—Perfecto — murmuró Raven. — ¿Y ahora qué?

Maddie soltó una risita boba y señaló hacia un charco.

—¿Olvidas que mi casa siempre está llena de Maravillas y Locura? Este es uno de los pasajes secretos que llevan a su interior. A mis padres les encanta el juego de las escondidas extremas.

Entonces se zambulló. Raven se rio y la siguió.

…

Dentro de la casa, el Sombrerero y su mujer la duquesa se mostraban bastante preocupados.

—¿Y bien? ¿Crees que estarán bien? — Preguntó la duquesa mordiéndose las uñas. — Si algo malo llega a pasarles.

El Sombrerero la tranquilizó.

—No importa, aquí estaremos para ellas si nos necesitan. Maddie es fuerte, sabrá qué hacer; además no olvidemos que Raven está con ella. Son una combinación ganadora — aseguró el Sombrerero con una gran sonrisa mientras sacaba de la nada una tetera. — Ahora, ¿sabes de casualidad por qué un cuervo es igual a un escritorio?

La duquesa iba a responder cuando el grifo comenzó a abrirse y de él emergieron las dos chicas. Raven estaba sorprendida, vaya que aquel fue un viaje intenso.

—¡Maddie! ¡Gracias al cielo! — Dijo la duquesa corriendo a abrazar a su hija.

Maddie le devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

—Ya, ya mamá. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Te dije que no teníamos de qué preocuparnos — dijo el Sombrerero uniéndose al abrazo. — Nuestra pequeña es tan fuerte como un sombrero recién hecho. Nada le pasará.

Raven miró la tierna escena familiar sin atreverse a decir nada para interrumpir, pero el Sombrerero le tendió la mano amigablemente.

—¿Y qué esperas, Raven? Somos como familia… y por lo que hemos oído ahora lo seremos de verdad.

Raven sonrió y se unió. Así se quedaron un tiempo pero al final se decidió que era hora del té (era hora del almuerzo en realidad pero en esa casa a todas las comidas se le llamaba la hora del té) y que aprovecharan para contar lo ocurrido. Maddie admitió que Apple la sacó de sus casillas y que realmente la golpeó brutalmente, y todo lo que ocurrió al final. Todo era inquietante.

Al final el Sombrerero se encogió de hombros como si nada.

—Bueno, ya qué. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es lo mismo que el humilde sonriente: evaporarse hasta que los JubJub, Vandersnatchs y Jabberwockys que existen se calmen. ¿Por qué no van a casa de Raven? Con todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, los guardias no se atreverán a buscarlos ahí; y si lo hacen, tengo entendido que Raven ya ha heredado el comando de las fuerzas de la maldad. Ellos los protegerán.

Raven torció el gesto, era verdad. A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, todos los seres de pesadilla, gnomos malignos, goblins y demás la veneraban todavía como su ama y señora; a pesar que les había ordenado dejarla tranquila. Pero…

—No quisiera tener que volver pero…

—Hasta que se calmen las aguas — le aseguró el Sombrerero. — Además será una gran oportunidad para que tu padre conozca a Maddie.

Las chicas se miraron un tiempo y luego asintieron.

—Creo que lo más prudente será ir en la espalda de Nuncamás — dijo Raven pensando en su dragona. — Le mostré el camino durante estas vacaciones, seguramente no le importará llevarnos.

—¡Será como viajar en Sombrero después de tomar Uppenkucher! — Gritó alegremente Maddie. — ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Raven de casualidad miró por la ventana, descubriendo un regimiento dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

—A nada, larguémonos de aquí — dijo asustada la joven al ver las fuerzas de Grimm aproximarse.

No eran torpes, sabían que era cuestión de tiempo a que las fugitivas se acercaran a la Mercería y tenían órdenes de hacer revisiones periódicas.

Fiel a su costumbre de las Maravillas, el Sombrerero limpió la mesa arrojando todo al suelo y luego se dirigió a una de las puertas en la pared de su hogar.

—¡Rápido! ¡Este es un acceso directo al bosque encantado!

Las chicas no se hicieron rogar, corrieron hacia donde les indicaba el Sombrerero y tras darle las gracias regresaron de donde habían partido. Se mostraban muy preocupadas, pero igualmente estaban bien.

Fue cuando algo tibio en su pantorrilla llamó la atención de Raven. Bajó la mirada, igual que siempre Nuncamás se había acercado al sentir la presencia de su ama. Y por lo visto mostraba preocupación por ella. Raven miró a su querido animalito.

—Nuncamás, hoy ya nos has hecho demasiados favores pero necesitamos que nos lleves a casa, ¿crees que puedas?

La dragona asintió enérgicamente y se cubrió de un brillo púrpura y negro que indicaba que estaba a punto de crecer pero Raven la paró con un gesto.

—Aquí no amiga, sino más profundo en el bosque. Tenemos que asegurarnos que nadie nos siga.

La dragona asintió y corrió hacia los matorrales, seguida por las chicas. Un ruido metálico atrajo la atención de ambas: un grupo de armaduras vivientes corría hacia ellas, por lo visto Grimm había ampliado el poder de sus guardias.

No había tiempo que perder, Raven trató de congelarlos con su magia pero no pudo. Necesitaba cargarse de malas intenciones para usar sus hechizos y ella sólo pensaba en salvarse a ella y a Maddie. Pensamientos buenos, su magia fallaba.

Maddie, comprendiendo la situación, sacó un bastón de su sombrero e igualmente en posición de defensa, atacó al armadura que respondió con una espada. Se mantuvieron luchando por un tiempo cuando finalmente una poderosa sombra tacleó a la armadura.

Se volvieron, el profesor Lobomalo había aparecido.

Raven retrocedió asustada pero el buen maestro la calmó.

—Calma, vengo a ayudar…

No se movieron, sólo permanecieron alertas. En su situación, toda precaución era poca.

—¿Se han convencido, no? Milton Grimm no las dejará hacer lo que quieren. Todo este tiempo ha estado actuando en las sombras pero está cansado, el que ustedes comenzaran a salir fue la gota que colmó su paciencia.

Raven torció el gesto.

—¿Entonces qué podemos hacer, profesor? Todo lo que pedimos es estar juntas, no queremos molestarlo. Él…

—Tú misma lo dijiste, Raven Queen — dijo Lobomalo mirando hacia atrás alerta a que aparecieran más armaduras. — Está obsesionado con el poder, quiere que todos hagamos su voluntad sin importar qué. Por eso le enseñé a Cerise a ocultar quién era, porque temía que su ira se volcara contra ella. En su retorcida forma de ver las cosas, ella jamás debió de existir.

La tristeza y la sinceridad de Lobomalo dejaron a las chicas sin palabras, pero luego se puso serio.

—Raven, igual que todo el profesorado temía por ti. Eres igual a ella en todos los sentidos.

—No, yo no soy malvada. Nada de lo que hagan me hará decidirme a…

—No entiendes — dijo Lobomalo. — Exactamente como tú, Darcy temía a su destino pero a diferencia tuya no tuvo el valor de no firmar. Ella comenzó a cambiar el día en que firmó, pues desató el poder del libro. Su verdadero poder.

—Pero el señor Giles dice que el libro no tiene un poder real — dijo Maddie.

—Claro que lo tiene, al firmarlo ata tu voluntad y te asegura que seas parte de este círculo sin fin en donde no tienes más opción que hacer lo que Milton te ordene — dijo el lobo. — Algunos podemos resistir el impulso y hacer nuestra voluntad en pequeñas cosas… como casarme con mi esposa y tener una linda familia; o ayudarlas a ustedes. Pero mientras más luches, más se nublará tu mente al momento de firmar.

Las dos chicas se quedaron de piedra. Todo esto sonaba horrible, ¿entonces el gran gobernante era en verdad un tirano? Y lo peor, nadie lo sabía; para todo el Mundo Mágico él sólo protegía a su gente, no los ataba.

—Si en verdad quieren estar juntas, tener su final feliz… deben huir. Huir de aquí hasta donde el Libro del Destino no tiene ningún poder.

Se escucharon más pasos metálicos.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Váyanse ya! — Susurró él mientras corría hacia la izquierda y gritaba:

—¡EY! ¡LAS VI POR ACÁ! ¡A MÍ LA GUARDIA!

Las armaduras se dirigieron hacia donde escuchaban al maestro. Entonces las chicas corrieron en dirección opuesta.

—No temas Maddie, obtendremos nuestra libertad. Nuestro final feliz.

—No le temo a nada, simplemente tienes que reírte del miedo; búrlate si es feo. Si ese grandulón cree que te hará algo dile que está muy equivocado; que si algo saldrá de las sombras y te asusta, pues ¡la sola idea hace que sólo quiera, REÍÍÍÍÍÍÍR!

Y entonces corrieron más rápido.

* * *

**Y bueno, he aquí el final de este cap. No sé, este está más basado en el libro y en serio que la impresión que da el director es esa. No he leído más que el primero, insisto en ello pero bueno; espero que cuando consiga los siguientes no me decepcionen. Por cierto, la última línea de maddie es un tributo a My Little Pony.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Un lugar seguro

**Ever After:**  
**CIVIL WAR CAPÍTULO 4**

En el lomo de Nuncamás, las dos Rebel miraban cómo en tierra las fuerzas del director buscaban sin cesar. Más de alguna patrulla aérea circulaba el aire, pero Nuncamás era un dragón de lo más inteligente y se movía entre las sombras con gran habilidad, ocultándose así de la amenaza de Grimm.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que debemos hacer? — Murmuró Raven al ver cómo los soldados seguían inspeccionando el área. — Si esto sigue sucediendo así…

—¡No te preocupes! — Dijo Maddie. — No nos atraparán tan fácil, tenemos la ventaja que no le dimos tiempo al director de organizar sus fuerzas. Con un poco de calma y…

—Hablo de nuestros amigos — dijo Raven. — Nosotras tenemos a Nuncamás y podemos volar libremente por encima de todo esto, pero Cerise…

—Ella tiene a su manada y al profesor Lobomalo de su parte —la tranquilizó Maddie.

—Y Hunter; ¡y Cupid! Kitty puede desaparecer pero ellos, me temo que…

—Raven, estaremos bien — dijo Maddie apretándose contra la cintura de su novia. — Ten confianza. Si algo demostramos hoy es que los Rebels no estamos indefensos, juntos podemos hacer lo que sea.

Raven sonrió, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. De todos modos decidió hacerle caso a Maddie y de momento ponerse a salvo ella misma y a Maddie. Sin más dirigió a Nuncamás a su hogar, el antiguo palacio de la Reina Malvada.

Desde su despacho el Rey Bondadoso miraba las últimas noticias de la EspejoNet con una gran preocupación reflejada en su rostro. Había reportes de todo el Mundo Mágico sobre su hija y cómo Milton Grimm la había declarado la mayor amenaza de todos los tiempos sobre la paz de su mundo. Pero entonces escuchó un aleteo y un rugido familiar, al cual se había acostumbrado durante el período de vacaciones de su hija. Él, la cocinera y los hijos de ella corrieron escaleras abajo; al jardín en donde Raven ayudaba a Maddie a bajar de Nuncamás, que soltó un rugido de orgullo y volvió a ser del tamaño de un perro grande. El Rey Bondadoso corrió a abrazar a Raven.

—Raven, hija… ¡he estado tan preocupado! ¿Qué ha sucedido? Dicen que Milton Grimm te ha declarado su mayor enemigo, mucho más peligroso que tu madre y que…

—Papá, puedo explicarte todo pero necesito sentarme. Hay muchas cosas que debemos discutir, tampoco puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Con todos los guardias detrás de nosotras cualquier sitio es poco seguro. Tengo que salir del Mundo Mágico, tengo que…

—¡Raven cálmate! — Pidió su padre. — Todo está bien, ahora necesito saber qué sucedió y por favor necesito que me digas la verdad.

Raven asintió, sabía que su padre entendería; o al menos eso esperaba. Pero entonces los pasos de las armaduras vivientes del director llamó su atención. La chica se asustó y retrocedió asustada, pero rápidamente recobró su valor y con su poderosa magia atacó. Jamás había usado su magia de forma ofensiva, pero había una primera vez para todo y esa parecía ser la indicada para probar.

La magia color púrpura derribó a varios de las cosas de metal, pero no a las suficientes; que se acercaban cada vez más hacia las fugitivas. Maddie tornó sus ojos naranja fuerte y una vez más atacó con su bastón y su habilidad como espadachina. El bastón chocó violentamente contra la espada de una de las armaduras cuando otra la tacleó por detrás. Raven reaccionó rápido y transformó a la armadura en un montón de latas y tornillos antes que le hiciera daño a Maddie, pero igualmente era una situación desesperada.

—Si no ocurre un milagro pronto, esto no va a terminar con un final feliz — dijo Raven mientras atacaba a más armaduras.

Un poderoso rugido sonó entre aquel desolado paraje, seguido de otros más y otros más. El Rey Bondadoso había vivido con su esposa el tiempo suficiente como para saber que las cosas se pondrían mal, y efectivamente así pues.

Del aire, numerosas gárgolas, descarnadas alimañas de la noche y goblins alados volaron contra las armaduras vivientes, destrozándolas entre sus garras. El rugido que se escuchó primero ahora sonaba mucho más fuerte y el que lo producía era un gran troll que corriendo lanzó las armaduras lejos; seguido de pequeños goblins terrestres quienes saltaban sobre las gigantescas carcasas de metal y las desarmaban con habilidad sorprendente; usando sus finos colmillos.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? — Preguntó Raven mirando hacia todos lados. Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿acaso el ejército de su madre vino para salvarla? ¿Pero por qué?

El troll le adivinó el pensamiento y se inclinó.

—Nosotros existimos sólo para servir a su oscura majestad, la protegeremos de cualquier peligro sin importar qué sea. Dennos nuestras órdenes y considérelas cumplidas. Para eso existimos; para servirla a usted así como antes servimos a su madre.

Raven miró a Maddie primero, después a su padre. La última vez que utilizó su influencia con los seres de la noche le salvaron la vida a ella y a Apple; así que tal vez no fuera tan mala idea.

—¡Atención! ¡Las fuerzas de Milton Grimm buscan mi cabeza! Protejan este castillo como puedan, pase lo que pase; este lugar debe resistir al menos para darnos el tiempo suficiente para pensar en cuál será nuestro siguiente movimiento.

Los monstruos rugieron para demostrar que habían comprendido, pero Raven no había terminado. Miró fijamente al líder de los ghouls y tras hacer un gesto, ordenó también:

—¡Usted! Organice un grupo de búsqueda por tierra y localice a Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Chessire y a C.A. Cupid.

—¿Debo acabar con ellos, su Majestad?

—No, escóltalos hacia acá pero no los fuerces. Necesito que lleguen a salvo a un lugar seguro, ¿comprendes?

El ghoul no entendía, pues sólo tenían sentido para él las malas acciones, pero de todos modos era un ser de tinieblas y su destino era obedecer a Raven Queen así que no puso peros. Raven entonces volvió a concentrarse en la batalla pero ésta ya había acabado. O casi.

El antiguo ejército de su madre eliminó a casi todas las armaduras menos a unas cuantas que fueron despachadas por Maddie. Ella le guiñó un ojo a su novia.

—Por lo visto tendremos que pelear por nuestro futuro juntas, jijijijijijiji…

Raven asintió.

—Así parece. Pero no somos las únicas que tendrán que ganarse su final feliz. Si mis temores son ciertos, nuestros amigos tendrán problemas también. Tenemos que ofrecerles un refugio mientras podamos.

Maddie estuvo de acuerdo, pero entonces soltó una alegre risita.

—¿Sabes? Es curiosesco, se suponía que mi destino era desesperar a la futura Alicia y luego ayudarla a luchar durante el Bravulloso Día para derrotar a un tirano. Pero resulta que no será Lizzie sino el propio gobernante del Mundo Mágico; y no será Ally sino la chica que amo. No es un mal cambio.

Raven le sonrió a su novia y corrieron dentro del castillo en compañía de los cocineritos, su padre y la cocinera. Había mucho que discutir y bueno; por lo menos se habían comprado algo de tiempo.

…

Apple trató de abrir los ojos pero no pudo. Gritó de sorpresa, pero sintió que alguien tomaba su mano. Reconocía esa manicura donde fuera.

—¿Briar? ¡Briar, no veo! Estoy…

—Cálmate, estás bien — le aseguró Briar con una sonrisa, aunque Apple no podía verla. — Te pusieron un poco de bálsamo en los ojos, en un par de días las quemaduras habrán sanado y podrás quitarte la venda. Ahora no te esfuerces tanto, ¿sí?

Apple asintió, y entonces sintió algo más. Se posó una mano sobre su rostro y casi grita de la impresión. Estaba hinchado, afeado por un… ¿golpe? Poco a poco recordó la escena, la depravación de los Rebel, la furia de Madeline Hatter y por último esa brutalidad contra su real persona.

—No… — murmuró. — No, mi rostro…

—Créeme — le dijo Briar: — Daring está mucho peor que tú. Cerise es… bueno, es tan malvada como su padre. Casi le bota los dientes y; y le rompió una pierna.

Apple no podía creerlo.

—Esto no puede estar pasando Briar — murmuró Apple preocupada. — Los Rebel se supone son malvados pero esta no es la manera. Raven tiene que envenenarme, no golpearme. ¡Y no tiene que tener final feliz junto a nadie! Ese es su destino, debe honrarlo y esos Rebels ya se pasaron de la raya. Deben pagar las consecuencias.

—Apple, ellos huyeron. Dijeron que no era su lugar y abandonaron para siempre Ever After High. Raven incluso aseguró que si volvería únicamente destruiría el Libro.

—¿QUÉ? — Gritó Apple levantándose de golpe, pero entonces se dobló del dolor. El golpe de Maddie había dejado marca y necesitaría algo de tratamiento, aunque a diferencia de Cerise no le había roto nada a la chica.

—Nadie sabe qué pasará ahora, Apple. Todos en Ever After High están asustados, incluso el director ha declarado a Raven como enemiga de todo el Mundo Mágico. Apple lo siento, pero creo que Raven se asegurará que no tengas tu cuento como deba ser.

Apple se quedó congelada, ¿acaso Raven sería capaz? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que su destino dependía de ella también? ¿Realmente sería capaz de abandonarla a la incertidumbre como si ella no importara? Temblando de la impresión, se dejó caer desmayándose en el acto.

Raven lo había logrado, Apple había perdido las esperanzas.

…

—Y bien joven Madeline, ¿le gustan tus nuevas habitaciones? — Preguntó el Rey Bondadoso mostrándole su nueva habitación a Maddie.

—De hecho — dijo la joven un poco abochornada, — yo pensaba quedarme con Raven; ya que bueno, acabamos de comenzar lo nuestro y sería muy especial irnos a dormir como pareja

—Por favor papá — pidió Raven tomando la mano de Maddie.

El Rey Bondadoso al final aceptó, aunque no comprendía del todo la situación.

—¿Y? — Preguntó Maddie con su sonrisa despreocupada de siempre, aunque con un tono de picardía y le guiñó un ojo a Raven seductoramente. — Antes que nos vayamos a dormir ¿Quieres descargar tensiones al estilo del País de las Maravillas?

El Rey Bondadoso sintió subírsele los colores a la cara, pero Raven sólo se encogió de hombros:

— ¿Te refieres a una fiesta de té con tu loco juego que siempre hace lo inesperado como servir el té solo o mezclar los ingredientes de improviso?

—¡Eso mismo!

Raven asintió y se dejó guiar, después de todo realmente estaba exhausta y le vendría bien un tiempo agradable junto a Maddie. Luego de todo lo ocurrido no habían tenido una cita propiamente dicha a pesar que ya llevaban un día de relación; aunque Raven no pudo evitar pensar una última vez en sus amigos.

—Sólo espero por su bien que el ejército de mi madre los encuentre primero.

Pasaron dos días antes que tuvieran noticias de los demás. Durante ese tiempo Maddie se había ganado el corazón de los habitantes del Palacio de Raven y el Rey Bondadoso ya había comenzado a pensar en ella como otra hija; una muy querida. Su alegre y despreocupada forma de ser era un respiro de aire fresco para los que vivían en aquel tétrico castillo; incluso vieron a una de las armaduras vivientes de Darcy en una de sus fiestas de té y aparentemente Maddie la había convencido de usar una chaqueta y sombrero elegante para la ocasión. Un hazaña que nadie olvidaría jamás.

Pero también había momentos de seriedad cuando Raven se ponía a buscar en la vieja biblioteca de su madre algo que las pudiera ayudar para salir de aquello. Las fuerzas de Grimm habían parado de momento, pero estaba segura que sólo se replanteaba su estrategia. Él no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Precisamente estaba en su investigación cuando una gárgola tocó la ventana del viejo torreón. Raven la abrió al tiempo que la gárgola se inclinaba ante su futura Reina.

—Mi señora, han regresado. Los ghouls que mandó en una búsqueda han vuelto y traen a aquellos que mandó a buscar.

Raven dejó lo que estaba haciendo y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó, Maddie abrazaba muy contenta a Cerise y a Hunter.

—¡Chicos! ¡Es té-rrífico tenerlos de vuelta aquí! Raven tenía miedo que las fuerzas del director los atraparan pero yo sabía que llegarían a salvo.

—También es un gusto verlas — dijo Cerise sinceramente. La chica había cambiado, ahora usaba su capucha suelta mostrando sin miedo sus orejas de lobo y se miraba más musculosa. ¿Tal vez había luchado?

Adivinando el pensamiento de Raven, Cerise sonrió.

—Gracias por enviar a esas cosas a protegernos Raven, de no ser por ti… bueno, había estado viviendo con la manada cuando me di cuenta que no podría llegar a casa. Fue divertido y todo; me hice mucho más cercana a Carmine pero entonces nos rodearon. Los lobos me quisieron proteger pero no pudieron; pero justo cuando pensé que todo había terminado vinieron tus criaturas y me dijeron que tenían órdenes tuyas para salvarme. Gracias.

Hunter suspiró.

—Tampoco pude llegar a casa, pero por suerte mi padre me había entrenado para sobrevivir en el bosque así que estuve vagando de aquí a allá cuando me encontré a Cerise y a tus ghouls. Al principio me asusté pero me explicaron la situación. Gracias por darnos un lugar seguro, Raven.

—No hay de qué — dijo la chica. — Pero no durará. Lo siento en el aire. Si tan sólo hubiera alguien con el poder para… para desafiarlo, para mostrarle a ese anciano que no tenemos por qué seguir su voluntad; que tenga el valor de segur sus sueños y más importante, el liberar al mundo de todo esto.

Los dos chicos asintieron.

—Por suerte ya sabemos quién lo hará — sonrió Cerise.

Raven se volvió y Hunter le sonrió también.

—¿Cuál es el plan, líder?

Raven retrocedió.

—¿De qué hablan? — Preguntó. — Yo no soy su chica, tal vez…

—Raven, eres la indicada y nadie lo discute — dijo Maddie. — Ya lo desafiaste, ya seguiste tus sueños.

—¡Y por eso volcó todas sus fuerzas contra mí! — Dijo Raven. — Y lo que es peor, contra ustedes que sólo me apoyan. Nos hizo escondernos.

—Yo lo veo como una retirada estratégica — dijo Hunter. — Vive para luchar otro día.

—Es justamente eso — dijo Cerise. — Raven, si venimos hasta acá es porque sabemos que nadie más que tú pude ayudarnos; así como también que no puedes hacerlo sola.

—Pero yo…

Maddie la besó en la mejilla con ternura.

—Raven, sé que puedes. No me enamoré de ninguna cobarde. Tú eres fuerte, rebelde y una buena persona. Quieres tanto como el resto de nosotros que acabe la tiranía del director. Lo sabes.

Raven no pudo decir nada más. Claro que lo sabía, claro que quería salvar al mundo de lo que ella sufría por enfrentarse a Grimm y a seguir sus sueños pero de todos modos si se enfrentaba a él.

—Raven, hija — dijo el Rey interviniendo. — No comprendo bien la situación pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que te conozco y lo que temes es ser como tu madre. No es así, te juro que no es así. Ella buscaba poder, ella buscaba apoderarse del mundo entero; tú buscas lo contrario, liberarlo para que cada quien cumpla con su voluntad.

Raven miró a su padre.

—Papá, pero lo que más temo era que ella era como yo… ella…

—Lo recuerdo — dijo el Rey. — Yo también asistí a Ever After High y también la conocí buena y generosa temiendo el día del Legado. Pero tú lograste ser más fuerte que ella al negarte a seguir las órdenes del tirano Grimm y seguir tu destino. Lo que sea que le hicieron a tu madre, no pueden hacértelo a ti sin que firmes y eso no va a suceder.

Raven cerró los ojos, y los abrió una vez encontró su determinación.

—Es verdad. ¡ES VERDAD!

Los otros tres Rebels celebraron. Raven miró al hasta entonces ignorado líder de los ghouls.

—¿Has sabido de Kitty o Cupid?

—C.A. Cupid, mi señora, encontró el camino a salvo a Monster High. En cuanto a Kitty Chessire, no la hemos podido encontrar.

Raven asintió.

—En ese caso, sigan buscando. Por lo menos háganle saber que tiene un lugar seguro aquí, que no tiene que unirse a la causa si no quiere.

El ghoul se inclinó e iba a cumplir con su encargo cuando Raven lo detuvo.

—Dime, ¿en el ejército de mi madre hay buenos guerreros?

—¿De qué clase mi señora? ¿Espadachines? ¿Arqueros?

—Espadachines o jinetes.

—Por supuesto mi Reina.

—En ese caso busca a los mejores y tráelos ante mí.

—¿Planea una misión especial, Majestad? — Preguntó emocionado el ghoul.

—Sí — dijo Raven. — He dependido mucho de los demás últimamente, así que ellos me enseñarán a luchar.

Hunter y Cerise se acercaron.

—Creo que nos convendría a todos aprender — dijo Hunter.

—Incluso Maddie puede enseñarnos algo o dos — dijo Cerise.

El ghoul se inclinó de nuevo, pero Raven le tendió la mano.

—No hagas eso, no quiero servidores. Quiero amigos, así que dime… ¿cómo te llamas?  
—¿Yo? Morrible.

—Bien, gracias por todo Morrible. Gracias por todo.

El ghoul se quedó perplejo, la antigua Majestad jamás se había molestado en aprender su nombre y no se diga agradecerle. En fin, Morrible murmuró algo inteligible y se escabulló para localizar a los guerreros.

Raven sonrió a sus amigos y sus amigos a ella. Maddie sólo soltó su alegre risita.

—Parece que el Frabulloso día no se tratará de derrotar a Lizzie sino al señor director. Me gusta, me gusta.

* * *

**Y una vez Maddie cierra el capítulo, y con otra referencia a la película de Tim Burton; en serio que me gusta mucho. Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, como saben esta historia se centrará en la guerra civil, a la que ya estamos entrando. Por cómo voy creo terminaré rápido pero esta historia pinta que será algo larga por cómo la planeé.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. A la boca del lobo

**Ever After:**  
**CIVIL WAR CAPÍTULO 5**

Raven blandía su espada valientemente, tratando de derribar a su oponente: un duende bastante grande para ser uno. Iba vestida con la armadura que tomó de Milton Grimm, pero mágicamente la había adaptado a su forma y tamaño así como le cambió el color a negro y púrpura. Del otro lado, el duende vestía una gran armadura oxidada que le daba un aspecto realmente temible.

Ambos luchaban con habilidad, pero la del duende superaba a la de Raven por mucho y al poco tiempo la espada de la chica salió volando y cayó bastante lejos de ella. El duende bajó su espada dando la práctica por terminada.

—Mejora, alteza. Dentro de poco será una gran espadachina.

Raven le sonrió amigablemente.

—Gracias, Abominación. Es gracias a que tengo al mejor de los maestros.

El duende sonrió ligeramente y se alejó callado. Como siempre, la amabilidad y consideración de Raven era algo que no esperaban de quien sería la Reina Malvada en un futuro. Aunque tenía que admitir que era bastante agradable. Realmente no le molestaba ese aspecto de ella.

Raven dio una rápida revista a su alrededor. Tanto las batallas de Cerise como de Hunter habían terminado, con Hunter perdiendo la suya y Cerise ganando. Su mitad lobuna era perfecta a la hora de pelear y ahora que aprendía a usar la espada la usaba de una forma nunca antes vista.

—Bien: tomemos un descanso, comamos algo y regresaremos a la práctica luego — anunció Raven guardando su espada. — Tenemos que estar listos.

Los otros dos asintieron cuando una ghoul montando una de las descarnadas alimañas de la noche regresó.

—¡Su oscura majestad! ¡Tenemos un problema!

Raven lo miró. Por lo que se veía, la situación se ponía realmente mal.

—¿Qué pasa?

El monstruo se inclinó torciendo el gesto.

—Tenemos noticias de Kitty Chessire. Fue apresada por el director. Actualmente se encuentra en la escuela en las mazmorras.

—¿QUÉ? — Gritaron todos.

La ghoul movió tristemente la cabeza.

—No pudimos hacer nada, cuando reaccionamos las fuerzas de Grimm eran demasiadas como para hacer algo, y eso sólo hubiera significado grandes bajas. Su majestad, hay que pensar en algo o de lo contrario nos vencerán.

Raven se mordió los labios. Hasta el momento no había usado las fuerzas de su madre más que para misiones sencillas de exploración y de rescate. Sabía que el ejército de ella era lo suficientemente poderoso como para abrirse paso a través del Mundo Mágico y llegar hasta la escuela pero eso era arriesgarse demasiado ya que sólo tendría una oportunidad. Miró a sus amigos.

—Vamos, tenemos mucho que discutir. Y que alguien vaya por Maddie, merece ser la primera en saberlo.

Obedecieron y al poco tiempo estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la chimenea de la casa. Maddie, al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría en una situación así, estaba de lo más calmada. Podría decirse que hasta de buen humor.

—Pues no sé por qué se preocupan tanto. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es un plan de rescate. Y de paso podemos enterarnos qué está planeando el director. Tan fácil como reparar un reloj con mantequilla de la mejor calidad.

—Pero Maddie…

Maddie le guiñó un ojo a Raven y se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos Raven, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar una entrada pequeña para entrar a la escuela en un grupo pequeño y ya. No necesitamos atacar de una vez.

Raven pareció dudar pero era lo más lógico.

—Bien, ahora tenemos que pensar en una puerta que nos lleve a la escuela. El problema es dónde encontrarla.

Se quedaron pensando un buen tiempo, tratando de recordar un pasaje secreto o algo que los ayudara a la causa. Pero bueno, el entrar a la escuela era una cosa; pero antes tenían que acercarse y el camino que llevaba a Mundo Mágico estaba celosamente vigilado por las fuerzas de Grimm así que obviamente el camino que debían usar tenía que estar preferiblemente fuera de los dominios de éste. Entonces Hunter recordó:

—¡Cupid!

—¿Cupid? ¿Qué no regresó a Monster High cuando comenzó todo esto? — Preguntó Cerise.

—Pero ella puede introducirnos fácilmente — dijo Hunter muy seguro de sí mismo. — Recuerdo bien que me dijo que había llegado a la escuela a través de un espejo que hay en su casa. Tal vez nos pueda ayudar, prestarnos su espejo para ir, rescatar a Kitty y volver acá a salvo.

—Ahora tenemos que preguntarnos, ¿alguien conoce el camino a Monster High? — Dijo Cerise.

Todos se quedaron en silencio menos Maddie, quien sorbió su té y luego señaló a su alrededor.

—¡Raven! El ejército de tu mamá está hecho de monstruos. Cualquiera de ellos puede decirte en dónde está el camino a la escuela de sus hijos.

Y otra idea bastante buena. Tras pedirle información a unos cuantos ghouls, obtuvieron el camino, que estaba un poco más allá de las montañas que rodeaban el Palacio; y por suerte, estaba lejos del territorio de Milton Grimm.

—Yo los guiaré — dijo Morrible. — Pero si puedo tomarme el tiempo para saludar a mi hija, ¿puedo su Oscura Majestad?

Raven le sonrió.

—Morrible, no soy mi madre; no tienes que pedirlo. De todos modos ya te estoy pidiendo demasiado si quiero que me ayudes a enfrentarme al director Grimm.

El ghoul se encogió de hombros y sonrió con sus dientes amarillentos.

—Siempre quise ser cartero, pero mi destino era servir a su madre. Sin embargo es un honor luchar por alguien que lucha por la libertad de elegir. La razón por la que envié a mi Ghoulia a Monster High es porque quiero que se aleje de Grimm, pero usted nos ha dado esperanzas a todos.

Raven se sintió bien al escuchar las palabras de su amigo ghoul, así que no dijo nada más. Así pues todos se prepararon para ir a Monster High, montando sobre Nuncamás. Ya habían practicado eso también y estaban listos para un viaje largo en su lomo.

Como precaución general, acordaron adentrarse de noche; por eso se vistieron de negro tratando de no llamar la atención. Hunter vestía su traje de siempre, pero teñido de negro; mientras que Cerise cambió su capucha de siempre por una negra igual. Maddie sí iba diferente: vestía un sombrero de copa negro y un traje de ladrón; Raven iba igual con un traje de ladrón. Todos con sus espadas al cinto y dispuestos a luchar si era necesario, pues al infiltrarse en la escuela estarían justo en el corazón del territorio enemigo.

Pero antes tenían que buscar la ayuda de Cupid.

…

Los estudiantes de Monster High disfrutaban otro día tranquilos, cuando de pronto el cielo se cubrió por una gigantesca sombra. Todos miraron hacia arriba, una descarnada alimaña de la noche llevando a un ghoul seguido de un gran dragón. En cualquier otro lugar eso hubiera sido motivo de alarma, pero aquí se consideraba como si alguien quisiera venir a visitar a su pariente.

Efectivamente, Morrible bajó del lomo de la alimaña y Ghoulia se separó de Cleo para ir a abrazar a su padre. Ella comenzó a decir una serie de gemidos inteligibles; que el otro comenzó a responder de la misma manera.

—¿Y se puede saber qué dicen? — Preguntó Frankie Stein, hija del monstruo Frankenstein.

Cleo se rascó la cabeza y le hizo una señal a que esperara mientras que escuchaba. Levantó una ceja sorprendida.

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó Draculaura, hija de Drácula.

—Dice que no viene por casualidad, dice que está guiando a estudiantes de Ever After High que desean hablar con alguien. Pero no entiendo nada.

—¿Ever After High? — Se emocionó Cloudine. — ¡Es genial! Yo siempre quise conocer a los príncipes y princesas de cuento. ¿Creen que sean alguno de ellos?

Nuncamás aterrizó en el medio del patio, inclinando amablemente la cabeza para que todos bajaran. A Cloudine Wolf se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió hacia ellos.

—¡Cerise! ¡Prima! Qué gusto verte, Cerise.

Cerise abrazó a Cloudine con cariño mientras que los demás miraban a los extraños expectantes. Fue cuando alguien se abrió el paso entre la multitud de curiosos, Cupid.

—¡Raven! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué hacen aquí y vestidos así?

Raven torció el gesto.

—Es largo de contar Cupid, pero necesitamos tu ayuda. ¿Tienes un minuto?

La chica asintió y tras excusarse con la directora Buenasangre, llevó a todos a su casa en donde le contaron todo lo que había ocurrido desde que escaparon hasta la captura de Kitty. Y por supuesto que se mostró bastante afectada por todo lo ocurrido.

Al final miró a un gran espejo que había en la sala, pero no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. Ella era una deidad del amor, no la guerra y todo esto no iba con ella. Era cierto que apoyaba incondicionalmente a sus amigos de Ever After, a quienes apreciaba de verdad pero el ayudarlos a luchar era otra cosa.

—Chicos, entiendo que ustedes a diferencia mía no tienen a dónde más ir pero de todos modos el que las ayude a pelear… por favor, todo menos eso. Saben lo sensible que puedo ser.

Raven le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Cupid, entiende: te necesitamos, pero no tienes que pelear si no quieres. Todo lo que pedimos es que nos prestes tu espejo para salvar a Kitty y regresar. Sé que es difícil y que tú no tienes nada que ver en nuestra guerra personal; por eso me cuesta tanto pedirte ayuda, pero te necesitamos. Por favor…

—Piensa en Kitty, no podemos dejar que Grimm la obligue a firmar lo que no quiere.

Cupid pareció considerarlo, pero al final aceptó. No tanto porque su puesto no requería que luchara sino porque ella quería a su amiga y si podía hacer algo para salvarla, eso haría. Kitty estaba en problemas y la necesitaba.

Se acercó a su espejo que con su magia comenzó a ondularse misteriosamente, transformándose en un portal de regreso a Ever After.

—¿Se dan cuenta que esto huele a kilómetros a trampa, verdad?

—Tenemos un plan de respaldo — dijo Raven. — Por eso tenemos que esperar hasta media noche. De cualquier manera muchas gracias por tu ayuda. No sabes cuánto lo apreciamos. Y cómo ayudará a Kitty.

Cupid miró preocupada el reloj y asintió. Nadie dijo nada, ahora tenían que esperar; habían tomado todo tipo de precauciones, como dejar sus espejos en casa en caso Grimm los interviniera o algo; para comunicarse usarían diferentes códigos maravillanos que Maddie les había enseñado, como silbidos o trompetillas o cualquier bufonada con la cual no sólo nadie más entendería lo que se comunicaban (bueno, tal vez Lizzie) y con algo de suerte los confundirían.

…

Once de la noche. Una procesión de armaduras vivientes entró a los límites de la ciudad, comandada por una armadura negra y morada que estaba a la cabeza. Avanzando con seguridad, la armadura de Raven blandió su espada y guio a las otras a un brutal ataque, directo a Ever After High.

Los ciudadanos ya habían sido previamente advertidos del ataque a Ever After High por una de las criaturas de la noche de Raven; no le importaba que alertaran a Grimm, pues a estas alturas ya hubiera detectado al ejército de armaduras oscuras acercarse. No, lo hizo para que los ciudadanos se pusieran a salvo; cosa que la gente lo notó y lo anotó en su corazón.

A Grimm no le hizo gracia, pues Raven estaba desafiando de esta manera la idea que ella era malvada y que su intención no era dominar a la gente, sino escribir su propio destino. Poner al público de su parte, algo que jamás esperó la hija de Darcy luego de todo lo que hizo su madre. Buena jugada, buena jugada.

Al llegar al puente que separaba Ever After High del resto del pueblo, las armaduras corrieron con sus armas en mano, y fueron recibidas por las armaduras blancas de Grimm.

El choque de fuerzas había comenzado.

…

—Ha comenzado — dijo Raven a las once. — Ahora todo es cuestión de hacerlo según lo planeamos. Yo iré primero, ustedes síganme cuando den las doce.

Los otros Rebels asintieron aunque no pudieron evitar preocuparse cuando su líder desapareció detrás del espejo de Cupid.

Una vez del otro lado, chasqueó sus dedos desapareciendo de inmediato. Durante el tiempo que estuvo encerrada en su casa estuvo practicando espada durante el día y la magia durante la noche, aprendiendo así que su magia de naturaleza malvada era mucho más efectiva a esas horas; pero también sabiendo dominarla mejor. Ya no se dejaba llevar tanto por sus emociones, eso era una buena señal.

Doce de la noche, los demás Rebel con espadas en mano penetraron al castillo mezclándose entre las armaduras oscuras y el conflicto.

El rescate había comenzado.

…

Desde su habitación Apple observaba la batalla y claramente reconoció el destello de magia púrpura de Raven. La chica, que ya había sanado de salud pero empeorado mental y emocionalmente sonrió perversamente.

—Así que aceptaste mi invitación Raven. Más vale que te prepares, jajajajaja.

Daring sonrió también. Esos Rebel pagarían, pagarían por meterse con su destino y lo peor, desfigurar su hermosura.

La batalla había comenzado también.

* * *

**Un cap ligeramente corto pero igual, quería una pequeña escena de mini-acción, que se concretará en el próximo cap antes de la batalla final. Además necesito que aparezca otro personaje e introducir a alguien más y ésta invasión nocturna era la única manera. Y sí, estaba planeada desde el principio.**

**¿Qué tal el cameo de las de Monster High? Corto y todo pero así como me encanta Ever After, apenas si he visto Monster así que no sé casi nada más que algunos nombres que saqué de la Wikipedia.**

**Ya qué. Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Royals vs Rebel, primer encuentro

**Ever After:**  
**CIVIL WAR CAPÍTULO 6**

Kitty se retorcía tratando de librarse de las gruesas cadenas que los Royal le pusieron. Estaban especialmente encantadas contra su poder de evaporarse dejando sólo su sonrisa detrás. Pero a estas alturas ya no podía ni sonreír imaginándose lo que se le vendría encima. Apple le acarició detrás de las orejas como si se tratara de un gato común y corriente.

—Tienes suerte, tus amigos han venido por ti. Ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo a que aprendan a respetar sus destinos.

Kitty no dijo nada, sólo la miró con desprecio.

—Vamos gatita, ¿de verdad no tienes nada que decir? — Provocó Apple.

—¿Por qué Maddie no te golpeó más fuerte? Le hubiéramos hecho un favor al mundo.

—¡Eres tan graciosa! — Se burló Apple. — Disfruta tu estancia aquí. Lizzie, cuídala. Nosotros nos iremos a nuestros puestos de batalla.

Lizzie asintió mientras Apple se alejaba acompañada de Briar y Blondie. Kitty miró desafiante a Lizzie, que hacía lo posible para evadir su mirada.

—Lo lamento — dijo por fin.

—¿No dirás querrás decir que me corten la cabeza? — Dijo Kitty molesta.

Lizzie negó con la cabeza. Odiaba todo aquello, odiaba tener que hacerle eso a su amiga, pues el huir de su país gracias a la madre de Raven las había unido a ellas y a todos los maravillanos.

—Kitty perdóname. Pero Apple… las cosas han estado cambiando desde que ustedes desafiaron al director y tanto ella como Daring parecen haber perdido la cabeza.

—Me pregunto qué te hará nuestra Princesita loca si descubre que has estado saliendo en secreto con su príncipe destinado — dijo Kitty.

—Kitty.

—No me hables, has demostrado que no eres mi amiga.

Lizzie suspiró y se recuperó en su puesto de vigilar a la gata, aunque no podía soportar verla a los ojos. Sobre todo porque ella fue quien les proporcionó esos grilletes mágicos a los Royal. Se los había enviado su madre para que comenzara a practicar para su gobierno antes del Frabulloso día.

…

Abajo todo era un caos, pero los tres Rebel se las arreglaron para aprovechar el tiempo que las armaduras les compraron e introducirse entre la escuela. Pronto llegaron al puente principal, custodiado por dos enormes trolls que gruñeron al verlos.

—Pesky — llamó Hunter.

Su ardilla rápidamente emitió un chillido y de una granja cercana, una cabra llegó al rescate, ahuyentando a los celosos protectores de la escuela abriéndoles paso a los Rebel. Una vez en la entrada se separaron. Siguiendo el plan, Hunter iría a las mazmorras mientras que Cerise exploraba la torre sur y Maddie la torre norte. Ahora nada estaba seguro y había una buena posibilidad que Kitty no estuviera en donde se suponía. Toda precaución era poca para los Rebel.

Hunter con el entrenamiento de cazador que le había dado su padre (en contra de su voluntad) había desarrollado un fino sentido del oído y podía ver relativamente bien en la oscuridad. Rápidamente se colgó de un candelabro como si de una rama del bosque se tratara y sacó una cuerda la cual colocó a modo de trampa y bajó volviendo a perderse entre las sombras.

Escuchó pasos. Miró a su alrededor y encontró un armario dónde esconderse; así pues lo hizo mientras que los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de él y se daba cuenta que eran bastantes personas.

—¿Pero está seguro que debemos hacer esto, jefe? — Preguntó uno de los miembros de la Alegre Banda.

—No teman compañeros — dijo Sparrow, hablando normal pues el tipo de misión requería que no llevara su guitarra consigo. — Todos saben que el mejor momento para saquear es cuando hay un caos y qué mejor que un ataque de la loca de Raven.

Entonces dio un paso en falso y cayó en la trampa de Hunter, quedando colgado de un pie boca abajo.

—¿Pero qué? — Gritó sorprendido.

Hunter no desperdició oportunidad y aprovechando los escasos segundos de aturdimiento de la Alegre Banda, puso su espada sobre el cuello de Sparrow.

—Bien, esto es una sorpresa pero en fin.

—¿Hunter? — Dijo Sparrow sorprendido. — Viejo, ¿qué demonios crees que haces? EY AY…

Pesky le tapó la boca y amenazó con sus nueces a los de la Alegre Banda que no se atrevían a moverse por temor a que Hunter dañara a su líder por accidente. Sparrow logró quitarse de encima a Pesky moviendo violentamente su cabeza.

—Demonios viejo, todo lo que quería era saquear la caja fuerte del director, no me hagas esto. ¡Te daré una parte del botín! Con todo lo que tiene el viejo podemos comprarnos nuestros equipos de sonido nuevos y hasta sobra. Por favor viejo, suéltame. Te juro que no diremos a nadie que estás aquí, ¿Y qué rayos haces por cierto? ¿Te das cuenta que si alguien de los Royals te ve podrás meterte en un problema?

—Silencio Sparrow — dijo Hunter. — ¿Qué pasó con Kitty? ¿Dónde la tiene el director Grimm? ¡Responde!

Sparrow miró de reojo a Hunter quien no dejaba de verlo dispuesto a lastimarlo aparentemente. Vaya, unos cuantos se marchaban y todo cambiaba tanto de un lado como del otro. Le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

—No voy a delatarte, te lo juro. Yo siempre apoyé a Raven, más desde que Apple perdió la razón y cada día parece más una Reina Malvada que la dulce Blancanieves. Por favor, bájame, la sangre se está acumulando en la cabeza.

Tras dudarlo un poco, Hunter lo liberó cortando la cuerda. Recuperándose un poco del golpazo, Sparrow movió la cabeza tristemente.

—Cayeron directo a la trampa de Apple. Su amiga no fue capturada por el director sino por las fuerzas de ella.

—¿Qué? — Dijo Hunter.

—Te dije que perdió la razón — murmuró él. — Todos los Rebel que quedamos estamos pensando seriamente en imitarlos pero tanto ella como Grimm aumentaron sus fuerzas de seguridad. No hay manera de escapar de aquí y ahora ustedes también están atrapados. Eso es lo que Apple quiere. Viejo, está loca; no como Maddie que lo está en buen plan sino loca peligrosa.

—¿Dónde está Kitty?

—En el dormitorio de Apple, es su prisionera.

Hunter torció el gesto, no confiaba demasiado en Sparrow pero dadas las circunstancias y que se le miraba realmente alterado cuando hablaba de Apple, lo dejó ir y él fue en dirección a la torre norte. Tal vez lo de Sparrow fueran exageraciones pero era claro que Maddie necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

Cuando pasó por el pasillo principal, emitió una especie de silbido entrecortado y una trompetilla seguido de un aullido. Llamaría bastante la atención, pero lo importante era que sólo entendiera el mensaje a quien estaba destinado.

En su torre, el murmullo del mensaje de Hunter llegó hasta Cerise, que calladamente se acomodó la capucha y corrió escaleras arriba. Con una cuerda y un gancho que trajo especialmente para la ocasión conectaría una torre con la otra y llegaría a salvo al otro lado. Por unos momentos estaría vulnerable, pero sólo unos cuantos pues el techo del área de en medio era bastante alto en un punto y podría caminar una buena parte del trayecto. Sin más, corrió hacia la ventana que necesitaba y comenzó a girar su cuerda, cuando sus sentidos caninos le advirtieron que el peligro se acercaba. Con agilidad, saltó hacia atrás, eludiendo la alabarda de Daring Charming, que tenía una expresión de odio en sus ojos.

—Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, cachorra — dijo Daring quien volvió a tomar la alabarda y se puso en posición. — ¿Y por qué te molestas en seguir usando capucha? Ya todos sabemos que tú deberías pertenecer a Monster High.

Cerise se descubrió las orejas y tornó sus ojos a amarillo mientras desenvainaba su espada.

—Eso suena mejor que ser obligada tomar un destino que no es para mí. Por cierto, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedes vencerme esta vez, Daring?

—Porque he mejorado mucho — dijo el príncipe sonriendo.

Cerise fue cegada por el poderoso brillo de los dientes de Daring mientras que él arremetía con su alabarda atravesando su cuerpo, pero cuidándose de no tocar ningún sitio vital. Tenía que estar en condiciones de firmar el Libro del Destino.

Cerise aulló a todo pulmón. El fantasmal llamado del lobo llenó todo el Castillo y parte del bosque encantado. Pronto más aullidos se escucharon en el aire.

En la parte frontal de la escuela, donde las armaduras seguían luchando entre todas, una manada de lobos se presentó de improviso y atacó. Las armaduras de Grimm no estaban listas para un ataque de esa magnitud y pronto fueron derribadas; mas no desarmadas.

La armadura negra y púrpura que los lideraba se quitó el yelmo rebelando a Raven y recitando un hechizo que aprendió de la biblioteca de su madre, rodeó de un aura morada las armaduras del director.

Pronto éstas se tornaron negras como las suyas propias y avanzaron hacia la escuela. Raven una vez más usó su magia para teletransportarse fuera de su armadura, la cual siguió avanzando por su cuenta.

Ajeno al campo de batalla, Daring hundió más su alabarda en Cerise, que le respondió con un rugido gutural y espectral.

—Un truco interesante pero tus lobos no lograrán salvarte a tiempo, suponiendo que puedan pasar a través de los guardianes del director.

Cerise, como todo animal acorralado en una situación de vida o muerte, fue poseída por una especie de furia desconocida; el instinto de supervivencia. Su mente se blanqueó por completo y ya no sentía dolor. De hecho, sólo era una pequeña irritación en su ser, que utilizó para alimentar su furia.

Antes que supiera lo que pasaba, Daring sintió cómo su alabarda era removida del cuerpo de Cerise y luego arrebatada de forma inesperada. El príncipe trató de sonreír de nuevo, cuando Cerise le dio en el rostro con su propia alabarda. Cayó y escupió dos dientes resplandecientes.

El destello volvió a distraer a Cerise, que Daring aprovechó para correr por su vida.

Cerise aulló como un lobo anunciando una presa a la manada y comenzó a correr tras Daring, a cuatro patas logrando una velocidad increíble.

Dexter se acercó a ver cómo iba su hermano, cuando casi fue derribado por su huida; y derribado por Cerise, quien lo olió como evaluando su presa. Lo dejó ir y siguió tras Daring, que desesperadamente trataba de sacar una pequeña daga de su cinto y contraatacar pero los nervios no lo dejaron.

Finalmente lo logró cuando se vio acorralado. Miró asustado a la loba, quien volvió a calmarse.

—Nada como una buena carrera para despejar la mente — dijo Cerise ya más tranquila. — Si tan sólo tuviera una espada…

—¿Qué harás?

—Cortarte tu rostro. Para alguien como tú no hay peor castigo que una cicatriz de por vida.

El príncipe tragó saliva mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que era por no haber espadas cerca, cuando sintió cómo Cerise se abalanzaba sobre su brazo y lo halaba. No era rival en fuerza para la loba.

Dexter corrió a ayudar a su hermano cuando Carmine la loba de Cerise lo tacleó y le mostró los dientes.

Un retumbar de pasos llenó todo el lugar. Tras despachar a Daring, efectivamente "desfigurando" su rostro para siempre, Cerise miró hacia la ventana.

—Jajajajajaja. Fue divertido conocerlos Rebels, pero ahora no tienen salida. Un poco tardado pero el ejército de Apple ha venido por fin. Díganle hola a sus destinos — se burló el príncipe

Cerise entonces volvió escaleras arriba, era ahora o nunca. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

…

Maddie llegó a la torre norte, mirándolo todo extrañamente desolado. Sólo había un lugar con luz: el antiguo dormitorio de Raven. Oliendo la trampa pero confiada en el plan, entró valientemente con la espada lista.

Apple la recibió acariciando a su zorrita de nieve, Gala.

—¡Madeline Hatter! Vaya, yo esperaba a Raven pero tú me sirves también. Tenemos asuntos pendientes tú y yo.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú me insultaste y luego trataste de hacer parecer como si Raven me estuviera usando sólo por no cumplir con su destino!

—¿Qué no ves que es así? — Preguntó Apple burlonamente. — Ella no te ama, no lo hará jamás. Sólo está buscando provocar la ira del director; y ahora que se le pasó la mano no puede dejarte plantada como quiere realmente.

Maddie sintió de nuevo la ira crecer en su interior. Sus ojos violeta se tornaron naranja y el lado peligroso de la demencia volvía a apoderarse de ella. Levantó su espada.

—Dame una razón para no…

Apple chasqueó los dedos y Briar encendió la luz. Ahí estaba Kitty, atada con los grilletes que Maddie reconoció como maravillanos gracias a los corazones que tenían grabados. Y lo peor, quien la sostenía era Lizzie.

—¿Lista para rendirte, Maddie? — Dijo Briar suavemente. — No tienes por qué seguir con esto, tú misma dices que te encanta tu destino gastando bromas a la futura Alicia y encargándote del negocio de tu familia. ¿Por qué dejar un destino que te ofrece todas las locuras y aventuras que quieras por Raven? ¿Qué no ves que al igual que su madre destruirá tu mundo tras vencer a Lizzie?

Lizzie la miró amenazadoramente pero no dijo nada.

—Raven no es así. Si no firma el libro no se hará malvada. Ella es maravillosa tal cual es; y aún si firmara, nuestro amor será más fuerte que el hechizo de Grimm. Seremos felices para siempre.

Apple se encogió de hombros.

—¿No lo ves? No hay felices para siempre para ella. Sólo para ti; pero si sigues con esto seguramente lo perderás. No hay nada mejor que un mundo en donde todo está asegurado y nada cambiará jamás.

Maddie no pudo decir nada, pues alguien la golpeó en la cabeza con un mazo. Se desplomó revelando a Douchess Swan en su modo Cisne Negro.

La chica sonrió perversamente mientras Maddie intentaba levantarse. Apple la pateó en las costillas y la levantó del cabello obligándola a ver por la ventana.

Una sombra como de dragón surcaba el cielo con una figura negra y púrpura sobre ésta. El dragón rugió y se perdió en el horizonte, en dirección hacia el territorio de la Reina Malvada.

A Maddie se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Como ves ella te abandonó a tu suerte. Si te amara ya estaría aquí apoyándote, luchando lado a lado junto a ti. Pero no, ella sólo te usó Maddie. Mira bien, es cierto que se niega a firmar el Libro del Destino pero el jugar con un corazón tan dulce y puro como el tuyo la hace peor que su madre.

Maddie miró a Apple que ahora le ofrecía su mano gentilmente.

—Por eso mi pequeña Maddie, quédate con nosotros. Los Royal no tenemos nada que ocultar porque literalmente todo está escrito. Quédate y sé una Royal. Raven se irá sola a su perdición y quién sabe… puede que te consigas venganza por jugar con tus sentimientos. Raven lo merece.

Douchess hizo un pequeño facepalm.

—¿Qué? — Dijo Briar. — ¿Tienes algo que decir? Esta chica merece una oportunidad, después de todo es víctima de Raven.

La futura Reina de los Cisnes entonces explicó:

—Es sólo que Nuncamás no tiene la cola tan corta ni las alas de ese tamaño. Todos los dragones se parecen a la distancia pero está claro que ese es Jabe, el futuro Jabberwocky y lo que ves encima es una ilusión. Muy buena, el trabajo de un profesional pero no engañas a un maestro de la magia oscura.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Douchess entonces se transformó en Raven, quien ligeramente se apartó dejando pasar a Cerise y a Hunter que habían interceptado a la verdadera Douchess antes que llegara.

—Mi magia se basa en las sobras, para mi desgracia. Pero por suerte también puedo hacer trucos sencillos como la ilusión. — Avanzó amenazadoramente hacia Apple. — Se acabó el jueguito, por esta noche. Denme a Kitty y nadie saldrá herido.

Desenvainó su espada y la puso en el cuello de Apple. Ella tragó saliva pero aun así provocó un poco:  
—Adelante, demuestra qué tan malvada eres.

—¿El rescatar galantemente a tu novia es ser malvada? — Se rio Maddie. — Vaya, entonces todos los príncipes de los cuentos son malvados también.

Apple no se tomó a bien la burla, pero no tuvo tiempo a rectificar. El sonido de metal cayendo al suelo la hizo volverse hacia Kitty; recién liberada por el filoso dedo de Lizzie.

—¿Lizzie? — Preguntó Briar.

—Esto es muy tonto. Apple, ganaron esta batalla. Acéptalo.

Los igualaban en número pero claro, unos estaban preparados para luchar y otros no así que no tuvieron problemas en atarlos y dejarlos en la torre. El dedo filoso de Lizzie era un problema a considerar pero al menos tendrían tiempo de salir.

Afuera, las fuerzas combinadas de la Princesa Apple junto con las de Grimm ya rodeaban por completo el castillo. Todos los estudiantes se habían despertado con el escándalo y estaban reunidos en el patio de enfrente tratando de entender qué ocurría; cuando el batallón de Raven bajó corriendo, derribando a los pocos soldados de Grimm que mantenían a los estudiantes rodeados.

Finalmente llegaron los líderes de la revolución.

En el puente, Milton Grimm se paró orgullosamente rodeado de sus caballeros. Se mostraba realmente enojado. Raven lo confrontó con la mirada.

—Impresionante. Cómo me gustaría que fueras como tu madre.

—Creí que ella también había intentado atacar Ever After High — dijo Raven indiferente.

—Ella sí honró su destino, ella lo hizo queriendo conquistar. Tú lo haces luchando por la libertad de elección. Odio admitirlo pero mientras no firmes no serás malvada nunca. Firma Raven Queen. Estás rodeada, no tienes por dónde huir.

Efectivamente, hasta tropas aéreas habían llegado; pero Raven no se rindió. Con lo último de sus reservas de energía mágica lanzó sus armaduras contra los soldados del director. Los superaban diez a uno pero les compraría los segundos que necesitaban.

—¡Cupid! — Gritó Hunter.

El portal se abrió de repente y Maddie miró a sus compañeros.

—¡Maravillísticos compañeros! Esta es su oportunidad, si seguimos aquí será una carrera que nadie ganará; empezó mañana y ayer terminará. Pero si huimos, podemos encontrar nuestra propia puerta de maravillas. Comenzar de nuevo.

—Todos los Rebel — dijo Cerise. — Después de esta derrota Apple no los dejará en paz, es su oportunidad pero sólo tienen una.

Se hizo una gran confusión. Las fuerzas de Raven mermaban mientras que los estudiantes corrían ya fuera al portal o de regreso a Ever After. Aprovechando la confusión, Raven corrió a la escuela en compañía de Maddie.

—¿A dónde van ustedes? — Gritó Cerise.

—Tenemos que ver a alguien, si hay alguien que sabe cómo detener al director y destruir el Libro del Destino, ese es su hermano Giles — dijo Maddie.

—¿Tienes poción para encoger en tus bolsillos?

—Como cualquier maravillano — canturreó Maddie alegremente.

Entonces se perdieron en la multitud.

* * *

**Conste, una batalla a pequeña escala. Me basé en la idea de la ventaja de luchar en un lugar cerrado y amplio a la vez. Espero les haya gustado. Sé que algunos personajes están un poquito, si no demasiado, OOC pero trato de darle a este fic un tono serio y de revolución; necesito que muestren un carácter endurecido por la desesperación.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Apoyo externo

**Ever After:**  
**CIVIL WAR CAPÍTULO 7**

—Y pensar que todo esto por una distracción — dijo Raven pensando en la noche anterior.

—Mira el lado bueno: estoy segurísticamente segura que más se unieron a la causa. ¡Además salvamos a Kitty! Su destino también es luchar en el Frabulloso día, así que imagínate cuántos problemas le dará al director. ¡Más ahora que hicieron que su teterita interior sacara vaporcito, tut-tut!

Raven no pudo reprimir su sonrisa, por eso le encantaba Maddie; aunque de forma extraña, ella siempre sabía qué decir en el momento adecuado.

Llegaron a su destino: la biblioteca. Al igual que la última vez Maddie la guio hacia una puerta olvidada en el piso inferior, tras un montón de libreras polvorientas en la cual se miraba una sola puerta cerrada con llave; pero que todavía conservaba una cerradura. Y al igual que la última vez, Maddie sacó de su bolsillo la poción para encoger del País de las Maravillas.

Raven entonces sacó un hilo y lo ató a la cerradura con firmeza; para luego tomar un sorbo de la poción para encoger. Igual como lo describía el cuento, sintió como si su cuerpo se plegara como un telescopio. Miró a Maddie, era gigantesca.

La chica loca se rio ligeramente sonrojada.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Raven. — ¿Tengo que encogerme más?

—Si me preguntas a mí tienes el tamaño perfecto — dijo Maddie. — Me dan ganas, me dan ganas…

Raven recordó con gracia la última vez que llegaron ahí y todos los comentarios de su amiga.

—Adivino: ponerme ropita de muñeca y tener una fiestecita de té.

—Yo más bien pensaba en desvestirte y… — Se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. — Bueno, pero volviendo a tu pregunta sí: todavía estás muy grande para pasar por la cerradura. Toma un poquitín más.

Raven obedeció, haciéndose todavía más pequeñita. Entonces Maddie tomó del frasco y reduciéndose también, pasaron a través de la cerradura tras escalar el hilo que Raven colocó, que desde su perspectiva era tan grueso y resistente como toda buena cuerda. Cuando Finalmente cruzaron del otro lado en donde un hombre barbado con anteojos redondos que descansaban en la punta de su nariz, abrió los brazos afectuosamente mientras crecían a su tamaño normal con el pastelito para crecer que traía Maddie:

—¡Amigas y Hormigas; espadas que cantan y lágrimas mandan!

—Maddie — pidió Raven.

—Dice que aunque le es muy agradable tenernos aquí, le hubiera gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias. El peligro acecha.

Raven miró preocupada a su novia, pero entonces suspiró y asintió.

—Pregúntale si se puede destruir el Libro del Destino y si pasará algo si lo hacemos.

Maddie se dirigió a Giles:  
—¡No hay nada más que hacer; hasta sin zapatos se puede correr! ¿A las páginas amarillas se les puede hacer cosquillas? Diversión, revolución y de pasteles una porción.

La expresión normalmente alegre de Giles se tornó seria y bastante preocupada.

—Corazón partido, limón agradecido. Para tener una inyección basta con un poquito de invención y mucho corazón.

Maddie miró a Raven.

—Dice que sí, puede ser destruido pero sólo por alguien que abrace su propio destino. Aquel que desprecie a lo que está destinado no puede destruir más que el propio.

—Eso significa que ahora…

—Tú estás libre Raven, pero si realmente quieres derrotar al director tienes que lograr que alguien más destruya por completo el libro: un Royal.

—¡¿QUÉ?! — Saltó Raven alterada.

—Ambición de una extra ración de canción con mucha vainilla hace que se te peguen astillas — dijo Giles.

—Si no, no tendrá efecto. Puedes liberarte sólo de tu propio destino, pero si logras que alguien que quiera su destino más que nada en el mundo, esa persona tiene que ser la que acabe con el Libro.

Raven no tenía que preguntarle a Maddie qué estaba pensando, era obvio que era a Apple a quien tenían que convencer, obligar o engañar para que destruyera el Libro del Destino pero sonaba demasiado complicando. Más teniendo en cuenta que ya no podían pedirle ayuda a Cupid ya que el director no volvería a dejar ese punto sin vigilancia ahora que habían logrado una fuga general. Todo parecía haberse complicado.

—Pero para cantar y el mañana recordar, debes siempre dormir y saber cómo zurcir. Si las páginas amarillas son hechas de semillas quienes fueron volverán para cómo brillas — dijo Giles al poco tiempo ofreciendo un pequeño papel a las chcias.

Maddie soltó un pequeño silbido tomando el papel.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que no todo está perdido — explicó Maddie. — Dice que tienes que rodearte de las personas correctas y las no tan correctas y podremos ganar; hasta nos dio a dónde ir. — dijo Maddie mostrándole el papel. — Y que respondiendo a tu otra pregunta nada malo ocurrirá; sino todo lo contrario.

Raven miró a Giles, quien le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

—En honor a la Reina de Picas: un murciélago pasó no sé dónde se escondió. ¡Cuchara! — Saltó de repente yéndose hacia un librero cercano, moviendo ligeramente un libro.

El librero se apartó revelando una especie de espejo que irradiaba una poderosa luz blanca. Maddie gritó y abrazó al anciano. Él le devolvió el abrazo y tras decirle unas cosas al oído, la animó a salir seguida por Raven. Igualmente retuvo a Raven y le dio una palmada amistosa en la espalda; tal vez no podía hablar claramente pero el gesto lo decía todo.

Cuando las chicas desaparecieron el librero volvió a colocarse en su lugar, dejando al anciano solo esperando el momento.

Del otro lado del espejo, ambas chicas salieron. Se encontraban en una hermosa colina por la cual veían desde lejos Ever After High.

—Increíble — dijo Raven. — Una salida, tenemos que hablar con él más seguido.

Maddie se rio ligeramente y le pasó el brazo por la cintura a su chica.

—Bueno, y antes de irnos si te preguntas, dijo que si alguien podría lograrlo esa eres tú.

Raven se sonrojó pero rápidamente se separó del abrazo de Maddie.

—Y bien, dices que nos dio a dónde ir. ¿Acaso ir por ayuda?  
—¡Pues claro bobita! — Dijo Maddie sorbiendo su té de viaje. — ¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste buscando información sobre la chica que no firmó su página del Libro del Destino?

—Sí… — murmuró Raven.

Bella Sister. Se supone se embarcó en un viaje esperando respuestas, si podía escapar de su destino; pero todo resultó mal; pues todo indicaba que si no seguía el camino indicado por el Libro sería la muerte. Pero más tarde se enteraría que todas las pistas que siguió fueron puestas por el director Grimm en un intento desesperado por atar su voluntad.

—Ella nos ayudará. Esta es una nota que dejó hace tiempo para todos aquellos que desearan huir de su destino.

—¿Qué? — Gritó Raven. — Pero… pero…

—Si no te la dio en aquel momento fue porque ya había visto la decisión en tus ojos y aunque no sabía muy bien qué sucedería; sabía que tu decisión cambiaría el curso de nuestro mundo para siempre.

Raven rodó los ojos pensando en aquel anciano, pero igual no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida. Entonces dejándose guiar por Maddie se pusieron en camino en la búsqueda de Bella Sister.

…

En la casa de Cupid una gran cantidad de fugitivos se apareció. La chica se dejó caer en un sillón entre cansada y divertida.

—¡Lo sabía! Raven no podía dejar a nadie atrás. Muy bien, esa chica sí que tiene algo.

Kitty miró hacia el espejo y se relamió los labios con furia.

—Es digna de ser seguida. No puedo esperar a que lidere nuestro siguiente ataque. Tengo un par de asuntos que arreglar con Lizzie y Apple. Sobre todo con Apple.

Sparrow, que se había unido a la huida general, se arregló su sombrero con pluma y tensó su arco.

—Ponte en la cola gatita. La locura de esa princesita me tiene cansado.

Los tres cerditos temblaron ya no a la mención de Raven sino a la de Apple. Realmente estaba desesperada y al contrario de lo que pudieran esperar de la dulce Apple, se estaba volviendo una chica aterradora.

Ashlyn suspiró con tristeza mirando hacia el espejo mientras Hunter la tomaba de la mano.

—No me importa esto de ganar o perder, sólo me alegro haber podido salir de ahí. — Se abrazó a Hunter mientras dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas sobre su pecho fuerte. — Hunter, lo lamento tanto. Por un momento pensé en unirme a ustedes, a ti, pero… el temor fue más fuerte que yo. Antes que nos diéramos cuenta, ustedes habían desaparecido. Apple decía que no importaba, que ya volverían pero cuando llegaron a nosotros los rumores que se habían puesto a salvo todos ustedes, comenzó a volverse loca. Ella y los demás.

—Comenzaron a hacer efectivas las reglas de la escuela — dijo Diminuto.

—Sólo los que no teníamos legado éramos dejados en paz — se lamentó Poppy. — Pero todos los demás, unos se unieron al movimiento Anti-Rebel; pero la mayoría seguían sus reglas por miedo, más cuando convenció a su madre para que movilizara sus fuerzas también y capturaran a Kitty.

La gatita entonces se estiró mientras recordaba lo brutales que fueron los guardias de Apple; eso sí que había dolido y bastante.

—No importa, a estas alturas Raven ya está luchando por todas nosotras — dijo alivida.

—¿Cómo sabes? — Quiso saber Holly, que junto a su hermana se unió a la huida general.

—Porque escucho al narrador por supuesto. Cuando eres maravillano, lo más difícil de tu día a día es tratar de ignorar a esa impertinente voz pero a veces te dice cosas interesantes, como lo que Raven y Maddie están haciendo ahora. No teman, estoy segura que ganaremos.

Se hizo un murmullo general de aprobación, después de todo Raven era el ícono de los Rebel. Si alguien podía vencer a Grimm y a Apple, era ella.

…

Por suerte para ambas, el camino por el cual las mandó Giles Grimm estaba mucho más cerca de aquella dirección de lo que hubieran esperado al principio, se notaba que al anciano pensaba en todo. Anduvieron un buen trecho cuando finalmente llegaron a una especie de cabaña en medio de un bosque al cual entraron.

—¿Es aquí? — Preguntó Raven.

Maddie consultó con el papel:

—¡Sí! Cabaña en medio del bosque de la colina de Fantasia. Si no es esta, no sé cuál sea.

Raven entonces avanzó, cuando un sonido sobre los árboles llamó su atención. La chica se preparó para lo que fuera. La figura seguía saltando de árbol en árbol sin que ninguna de las dos amantes entendiera nada. Una flecha silbó por el aire, haciendo a Raven reaccionar desviándola con su espada.

Maddie igualmente sacó su espada y se prepararon para lo que fuera.

Una mujer madura muy hermosa, con el cabello recogido en una larga coleta de caballo y vistiendo pantalones de cuero, blusa de lino, un chaleco negro, guantes y botas de cuero aterrizó frente a ellas. Tenía un bonito cuerpo excelentemente bien dotado, cabello rubio y hermosos ojos azules. Levantó el arco que llevaba en mano.

—¿Bella Sister? — Preguntó Raven.

Ella mantuvo el arco tenso. Entonces Maddie le acercó el pedazo de papel que las guiaba y por fin bajó el arco.

—Bien, le dije claro a Giles Grimm que sólo diera ese papel a alguien que necesitara ayuda para vencer al maldito de su hermano. Imagino que esas son ustedes.

—¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy Madeline Hatter, hija del Sombrero Loco. ¿A qué horas tomamos el té?

—Y yo soy Raven Queen, hija de la Reina Malvada. Y como aseguré el Día del Legado, voy a escribir mi propio destino.

Bella Sister silbó impresionada.

—¿El día del Legado, dices? No me digas que te negaste a firmar delante de todos.

Raven asintió, entonces Bella miró a todos lados y las dejó entrar a su cabaña. Estaba repleta de todo tipo de armas, chatarra de armaduras (que Raven reconoció como modelos antiguos de las armaduras de Grimm) y finalmente una fotografía en donde se miraba a una versión más joven de ella, igualmente bella; abrazándose con una chica que tenía pinta de intelectual. No era fea, pero no era tan agraciada como su hermana.

Bella Sister miró con nostalgia la fotografía.

—Mi cuento, el de las Dos Hermanas, relata cómo una de nosotras era bella y la otra fea; y cómo así como bella yo era malvada. Mi destino era intentar ahogar a mi hermana en un pozo y en castigo mi aspecto revelaría mi corazón oscuro y al revés con mi hermana. Se imaginarán por qué no quise firmar.

—No quisiste hacerle daño a tu hermana — dijo Raven.

Ella asintió.

—Pero sin importar cuánto detestara mi destino, sin importar qué le dijera al director, el anciano decía que no había opción; que yo tenía que firmar sin importar qué. Por eso me escapé. Tenía que dejar todo eso atrás. Convencí a mi hermana de huir de Ever After High y con la ayuda de Giles Grimm aprendimos a ocultarnos bien entre las sombras. Las rutas que las fuerzas del director no caminan y así.

—¿Qué pasó con su hermana, señorita Sister? — Preguntó Maddie.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre fue de naturaleza demasiado dulce y amable, y para huir debíamos ser rudas, debíamos saber pelear. Por eso la convencí que se separar de mí e iniciara una nueva vida en un pueblito cualquiera mientras que yo luchaba y atraía toda la atención sobre mí. Y si en la actualidad las fuerzas del director todavía me buscan, no es tanto como antes. Y los pocos que han llegado a encontrarme son eliminados. Por eso soy una guerrera.

Las dos chicas estaban sorprendidas de la fuerza que transmitía Bella.

—Bien, su turno. ¿De qué me he perdido este tiempo que estuve incomunicada?

Maddie y Raven se miraron. Esta sería una larga explicación; así pues se sentaron y tras montar un servicio de té (cortesía de Maddie) lo contaron todo. Desde la decisión de Raven, hasta el conflicto Royal-Rebel y en lo que se había convertido todo aquello cuando ambas declararon públicamente su amor.

—Sorprendente. ¿Realmente van en serio ustedes dos? — Dijo Bella.

—Hasta la eternidad — aseguró Raven apretando la mano de Maddie, firme pero tiernamente.

—Felices para siempre — completó Maddie.

—¡No hablo de eso! Sino en pelear. ¿Realmente están dispuestas a luchar directamente contra Milton Grimm y destruir esa maldita cosa?

Raven se levantó y blandió su espada.

—Ese es el destino que estoy escribiendo, asegurarme que todos tengan un final feliz.

—Tienes agallas mocosa, de eso no hay duda — dijo Bella Sister. — Pero ya veo por qué Giles te envió conmigo. Tú tienes esa chispa que me hace falta a mí, yo quiero sobrevivir; pero a ti en cambio Grimm te presionó hasta el final y creó a su peor enemigo. Estoy dentro, ese anciano gordo se va a enterar de lo que es bueno.

—¿Lo dices en serio? — Dijo Raven.

—Tienes el coraje, tienes el apoyo de tus amigos; y un ejército para poner al tipo en su lugar. Por supuesto que estoy dentro, y te puedo ofrecer lo que te hace falta: los caminos necesarios para que tu gente avance sin ser vista. Tenemos que concentrar toda la lucha en Ever After High, la verdadera lucha. Pero ten en cuenta también que necesitaremos también una distracción; una poderosa distracción o de lo contrario puede que no tengamos el tiempo suficiente para esto.

—¿Distracción? — Preguntó Raven.

—¿Qué tal si liberas a tu madre? — Sugirió Maddie. — Estoy segura que le encantaría pelear directamente contra el director Grimm luego que la encerrara en la prisión del espejo; y eso nos daría tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que tengamos que hacer.

Raven se levantó asustada.

—¿Pero te volviste más loca de lo que ya estás o qué? — Dijo casi gritando. — En caso ganemos, todavía tendremos que enfrentarnos a ella. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué no recuerdas de lo que le hizo a tu país?

Maddie sorbió su té muy orgullosa.

—¡Pues nos aseguramos que no haga nada malo! Eres tan fuerte como ella Raven, seguro puedes ingeniártelas. Además confía en mí, según lo que me dijo el señor Giles al oído antes de salir de la Bóveda de los Cuentos Perdidos, ella es la pieza que falta en el tablero. Además el señor Giles fue muy claro: rodéate de las personas correctas y las no tan correctas.

Raven torció el gesto, esto se hacía más difícil por momentos.

* * *

**Un giro que bueno, insisto estaba planeado en mi idea original; de hecho una de las imágenes que tenía en la mente cuando pensé en este fic fue una conversación en la cual Raven terminara liberando a su madre de la Prisión del Espejo (la otra fue la de Maddie y Raven besándose). Espero les haya gustado y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Preparativos de batalla

**Ever After:**  
**CIVIL WAR CAPÍTULO 8**

Maddie apretó la mano de Raven como para darle valor, cosa que la chica agradeció en verdad, y traspasó la puerta que custodiaban las armaduras vivientes. Iban a alejar a Maddie, pero retrocedieron ante la mirada de advertencia de Raven. Finalmente llegaron ante el gran espejo que comunicaba a Darcy "Dark" Queen con el resto de su familia.

En circunstancias normales no funcionaba más que unas veces al año pero Raven había encontrado un hechizo antiguo en la biblioteca de su madre y lo concentró sobre el espejo. Un aura morada rodeó al extraño artefacto, que poco a poco se llenó de neblina.

—¡Madre! — Llamó Raven decidida.

—Si quieres puedo esperar afuera — dijo Maddie.

—No, tengo que dejarlo todo bien claro con ella. Por favor quédate ¿por mí?  
Maddie asintió con una sonrisa y se arregló el sombrero. Iba a conocer a la madre de su querida Raven y estaba muy nerviosa. Finalmente la neblina arremolinada se agitó dándole paso a la figura vestida de negro. Darcy Queen había llegado.

—¡Raven! Qué sorpresa que llamaras, jamás me imaginé que usarías ese antiguo hechizo conmigo. ¿Necesitas algo de mí, hija mía?

Raven asintió y avanzó un paso junto con Maddie. Darcy se sorprendió bastante, Raven había cambiado mucho esos meses: vestía una armadura negra y morada que le daba un toque bastante interesante ¿acaso pensaba ir a la guerra? Qué raro, cierto que ese era su destino pero no antes de envenenar a la tal Blancanieves y se suponía que faltaba tiempo para aquello. De cualquier modo Raven miró desafiante a Darcy y tomó la mano de Maddie. Darcy no lo notó, estaba demasiado concentrada sintiendo esta extraña fuerza que sentía en su hija ahora. Había cambiado mucho y sentía que no era a la dirección que ella deseaba para Raven.

—Tenías razón — dijo Raven interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. — El director no me dejará en paz hasta que acepte tu destino como Reina Malvada.

—Entonces has decidido entrar en razón y me pides consejos. Interesante el concepto, me agrada — se rio Darcy.

—Mamá, sé que tú no eras así, tú eras como yo; la maldad no era tu estilo. Por eso te pido ayuda, tienes que ayudarme a acabar con el Libro del Destino.

Darcy se quedó congelada, eso sí que no lo vio venir.

—¿Disculpa? — Dijo por fin.

—Como lo oyes, Milton Grimm perdió la paciencia conmigo y decidió obligarme a firmar. Yo en respuesta abandoné para siempre Ever After High y comencé a entrenar. Ahora que estoy capacitada para luchar, estoy lista para poner un ejército contra Grimm y obligar a Apple White, hija de Blancanieves, a destruir el Libro del Destino. Cuando acabe todo esto todos en el mundo seremos libres de escoger. Justo como debe ser.

Darcy no comprendía bien, ¿su hija pensaba desafiar a Milton Grimm? Bueno, ella también lo intentó pero sus intenciones eran conquistar el mundo mágico, lo de Raven sonaba mucho más noble.

—No eres en absoluto malvada — dijo Darcy. — Me decepcionas hija mía.

—¡Raven es maravillosa tal y como es! Y es muy valiente y fuerte, siempre dispuesta a seguir sus sueños. Por eso me enamoré de ella — dijo Maddie quien hasta aquel momento permaneció en silencio.

Darcy se fijó en la sombrerera.

—¿Enamorarte? ¿En serio crees que ese loco adicto al control te permitirá tener algo con mi hija? Además mi hija es normal, no tiene por qué seguir el juego ridículo de los maravillanos. ¿No es así, Raven?

—Lo que hizo que el director perdiera la paciencia con nosotras fue que anunciamos nuestra relación a todos — explicó Raven con firmeza. — Maddie y yo juntas para siempre, así es como debe ser. Y ni Milton Grimm ni tú podrán cambiar nuestra decisión. Iré por un final feliz en compañía de Maddie.

Las chicas, que seguían tomadas de la mano, se acercaron poco a poco y se abrazaron como para darse fuerzas mutuamente. Darcy no comprendía bien lo que ocurría, su hija estaba realmente enamorada de la otra, podía verlo a pesar de estar separadas por una dimensión mágica.

—Bien, ¿y se puede saber por qué me has llamado, Raven? Si sólo vienes a provocarme y mostrarme que eres diferente a mí puedes irte de una vez.

—De hecho, — dijo Raven levantando su mano y cubriéndola de brillo púrpura, — he venido a liberarte.

Y de todo lo que le habían dicho esa noche, eso fue lo que Darcy jamás vio venir.

—He encontrado el hechizo necesario, pero necesito que tú me ayudes del otro lado.

—¿Por qué quieres liberarme? — Dijo Darcy después de salir de su estupor.

Raven y Maddie intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Porque si te libero, seguro me ayudarás a poner a Milton Grimm en su lugar. Imagino que quieres un ajuste de cuentas con el que te encerró en la Cárcel del Espejo, ¿o me equivoco?

Darcy se relamió los labios de gusto.

—Bien, te escucho.

—Harás el Juramento Inquebrantable — dijo Raven. — Otro hechizo que encontré en tu biblioteca. Si juras que accederás y cumplirás todas mis peticiones, te liberaré.

—¿Serías capaz de someterme a un juramento que si lo quiebro perderé mi vida? ¿A mí, a tu propia madre?

Raven se rodeó de poder.

—Bien, me agrada. Adelante entonces.

Raven posó su mano sobre el espejo mientras que Darcy hacía lo mismo. Entonces la Reina Malvada original utilizó todo su poder y trató de hacer el hechizo por sí misma y no tener que acceder a nada. Desgraciadamente ahora que estaba alimentada por sus deseos de venganza, el poder de Raven igualaba al de su madre y no pudo hacerla retroceder.

—Buen intento — dijo Raven.

Darcy sólo sonrió. No le agradaba la situación pero ver a su hija tan poderosa y fuerte de espíritu era un gran consuelo. No sería malvada pero era digna de ser su hija.

—Tú, Darcy Queen, ¿juras que todo lo que harás durante nuestra batalla será enfrentarte a Milton Grimm y que antes de este punto te sometas a mis órdenes como el resto del ejército?

No le agradó el juramento pero tenía que cumplir.

—Sí, juro.

Una serpiente hecha de magia púrpura se enroscó al brazo de Darcy.

—Tú, Darcy Queen, ¿juras que cuando todo acabe dejarás que todos mis aliados y yo partamos en paz a nuestros finales felices sin intervenir en nada? Sobre todo entre Maddie y yo.

Una vez más era un juramento que no le agradaba pero tenía qué. Y una segunda serpiente se enroscó alrededor de su brazo.

—Por último, ¿juras que pese a todo respetarás la vida de Milton Grimm?

—Sí, juro.

Entonces la tercera serpiente se enroscó alrededor del brazo de Darcy. Era el momento, Raven juntó todo su poder y comenzó a halarla hacia ella. Su madre sonrió ampliamente mientras sentía cómo el poder de su hija se juntaba con el suyo y juntas la hacían salir de la prisión del espejo.

Relámpagos y truenos resonaron por todo el Mundo Mágico. Darcy "Dark" Queen estaba libre.

—¡Genial! ¡Tan memorable ocasión amerita una fiesta de té!— Gritó Maddie sacando de su bolso tres tazas y una mesa mientras que su lirón salía de su sombrero y servía el servicio completo para las tres.

Darcy gruñó por lo bajo, pero aceptó cuando vio que Raven se sentaba con Maddie y compartían la primera taza.

—Y bien, díganme todo lo que pasó desde el principio. Si quieren que las ayude con esta ridiculez será mejor que tena todos los detalles. ¿Entienden?

Raven le agregó dos cubos de azúcar a su té mientras que Maddie unos cuatro y Darcy ninguno; su té era negro como su alma. Entonces comenzaron, desde el día del Legado hasta la revolución. A estas alturas ya habían contado lo mismo tantas veces que les aburría pero bueno, cada aliado nuevo que hicieran necesitaba enterarse de la situación.

…

Milton Grimm sintió el súbito cambio de clima y miró hacia la ventana frunciendo el entrecejo. Temiendo lo peor, casi voltea su escritorio mientras que se levantaba y checaba la Prisión del Espejo con la pequeña ventana que tenía con él. Torció el gesto al comprobar que efectivamente, estaba vacía.

—No… no me digan que tuvo el monstruoso valor de liberarla. ¡NO A ELLA!

La puerta de su despacho se abrió dejando pasar a Apple.

—¿Quería verme, director?

—¿Cómo se encuentran tus amigos, Apple? ¿Están listos para pelear de nuevo?

Apple gruñó recordando aquella batalla perdida, lo tenían todo listo para acabar con el intento de Raven de buscar libertad de elección pero ella se mostró más lista y mucho más poderosa de lo que esperaban.

—A Daring le falta recuperarse pero es poco. Está retomando su entrenamiento de lucha y para la próxima Cerise Hood caerá ante él. No hay duda alguna.

El director asintió mientras revisaba los expedientes de estudiantes y profesores. Durante la batalla el profesor Lobomalo escapó también al igual que Baba Yagá; él motivado por el papel de su hija en la revolución y Yagá porque quería alejarse cuando el conflicto estallara de verdad. _"Se lo aseguro director, esa niña la llamará de regreso a ella; y cuando lo haga la batalla dará un giro que ni usted ni nadie podrá manejar. Está advertido"_

—De haberla escuchado… — murmuró Grimm. Si algo temía era a la ira de Darcy; de por sí fue bastante difícil el encerrarla en la Prisión del Espejo, y sólo lo logró porque tanto las fuerzas del bien como del mal se unieron para vencerla.

Ahora el problema radicaba en Raven, quien estaba visto que no era malvada y tenía el apoyo del Mundo Mágico. Su causa rebelde en la que se mostraba sólo como una chica peleando por su libertad, incluso había rumores que le dio la oportunidad de retirarse a las criaturas de la oscuridad que antes formaban el ejército de Darcy; entiéndase goblins, ghouls, alimañas de la noche y demás seres de pesadilla. Sin embargo una buena parte de ellos se quedaron no por miedo a Raven, sino porque apoyaban su causa de libertad.

—No importa lo que hagamos, ella nunca será la Reina Malvada — murmuró Grimm para sí.

—No diga eso director, tiene que haber un modo de hacerla firmar — dijo Apple con sus ojos brillando de la ira. — Tiene que existir la manera de hacerla aceptar su destino como todos los demás.

—Ella logró, pudo vencerme; pero su ambición está a punto de cambiar. ¿Cree que puede acabar con el Libro? Muy bien, que lo intente. Señorita White, tengo una misión muy importante para usted — dijo el director tomando el Libro del Destino y dándoselo a Apple. — ¿Qué tanta comunicación tiene con su madre?

—¡No pasa ni una semana sin que reciba una carta suya y yo le responda! — Dijo Apple alegremente. — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

El director miró hacia el espejo.

—Bien, coméntenle que su vieja enemiga ha salido de donde la pusimos y todo gracias al egoísmo de su hija, que se niega a aceptar el rol que le toca en el mundo.

El rostro de Apple se ensombreció.

—Si ella se llega a enterar movilizará las tropas de todo el país con tal de acabar con Darcy Queen.

—Eso es lo que quiero que haga. Hasta ahora mis fuerzas han sido insuficientes para derrotar al berrinche de Raven Queen; pero si su madre y yo combinamos ambas, seguro ganaremos. Señorita White, ¿está dispuesta a ayudarme con este asunto?

—Haría lo que fuera por mi final feliz — dijo Apple con odio en su voz. — Y Raven sabrá lo que es tener miedo. Provocó a las personas equivocadas, ella pagará.

Grimm se dio por satisfecho. Con el Libro del Destino en manos de Apple, las probabilidades de Raven serían mínimas; pues la chica haría todo en su poder para alejar ese manuscrito de ella. Y si se fijaba en cómo había enloquecido después de la pelea y la fuga, estaba seguro que Raven no tendría oportunidad; pues esta vez estarían listos.

…

En el Palacio de Raven, los Rebel que se unieron a la causa entrenaban para la batalla, pero si podían no entrarían directamente, o al menos la mayoría. Sparrow no se mantendría lejos de la acción y Ashlyn lucharía por estar junto a Hunter, ya se había decidido; y claro Kitty, que quería vengarse más que nada en el mundo. Pero los Rebel de naturaleza más amable como Poppy, Melody, Cedar o Diminuto no se meterían en la lucha a menos que fuera necesario, pero todos querían ver en qué acababa todo aquello. Por lo menos la información que cada quien podía destruir su propio Destino era algo que estaría a su favor.

Bella Sister entrenaba a las tropas de Raven para perderse en las sombras y la oscuridad, que como seres de la noche era un talento natural en ellos, pero movilizarse en grandes grupos para comenzar una batalla era algo que nunca se había visto. Darcy estaba impresionada.

—Aunque sigo creyendo que no tienes manera de ganar esto, Raven, admito que has reunido una fuerza impresionante. Tendrás una buena probabilidad de acercarte a Grimm y hacerlo pagar.

Raven sonrió mientras que Maddie pedía silencio golpeando una taza con su espada.

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Tengo la más té-rrífica de las maravideas! Un plan de ataque a prueba de bobos que nos dará la ventaja cuando comencemos la pelea.

—Bien, habla — dijo Bella.

—¡Es muy simple! Cuando nos presentemos a Ever After High con todo el armamento y lo demás… simplemente gritamos: ¡NO VAMOS A ATACAR!

—No entiendo — dijo Cerise. — Se supone que sí atacaremos.

—¡Por eso es tan perfecto! — Gritó Maddie muy contenta. — Porque entonces nuestros enemigos se confiarán y dirán: je-je, no van a atacar, podemos estar tranquilos" porque entonces sí atacamos aun si decimos que no. Nunca sabrán qué los golpeó.

Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación que hizo que tanto Bella como Darcy hicieran un facepalm; pero nadie les puso atención más que Raven pero ella apoyaba a Maddie. Si la locura de los maravillanos había demostrado algo durante su larga historia, era que su lógica ilógica confundía a todos; y requeriría de todas las ventajas que pudiera encontrar. La batalla final estaba a punto de ser peleada.

* * *

**El próximo cap será ya sea el último o el penúltimo, hablando de la batalla de Ever After High. Espero les hayan gustado los preparativos y en serio que no comprendo por qué no hay fics de Maddie X Raven. Ellas se aman amigos, está más que claro en todos los caps y en el libro.**

**En fin, Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. El destino del Libro del Destino

**Ever After:**  
**CIVIL WAR CAPÍTULO 9**

El día amaneció soleado y hermoso, como invitando a todos los habitantes del Mundo Mágico a tener un día de campo en familia, pasarla bien con los amigos o simplemente ir a dar una vuelta al parque en compañía de las mascotas. Todo lo contrario a lo que ese día sería en verdad, el día en que se desarrollaría una batalla que sin importar el resultado, cambiaría la historia de su Mundo.

A las seis en punto de la mañana, las armaduras vivientes de Grimm recibieron la primera oleada de las armaduras vivientes de Raven, las cuales con espadas en alto corrieron para acabar con sus rivales metálicos. A una señal del único soldado humano del área, las armaduras de Grimm igualmente desenvainaron sus espadas y hachas de guerra y corrieron contra las armaduras negras que los atacaban. Sin embargo cuando sus espadas tocaron el cuerpo negro de sus oponentes; una onda de energía púrpura los envolvió transformándolos a ellos mismos en armaduras negras al servicio de Darcy "Dark" Queen. Ella, que iba detrás de las gigantescas armaduras llevada en un gran carruaje negro tirado por las descarnadas alimañas de la noche, rio como demente mientras avanzaba victoriosa sobre el aterrorizado soldado, que no tuvo otra que huir. Darcy lo vio de reojo y lanzó un poderoso hechizo contra él, transformándolo inmediatamente en piedra.

Rio con fuerza, Raven le había prohibido matar a nadie y gracias al Juramento Inquebrantable estaba obligada a acatar todas sus órdenes; pero cuando acabar la batalla podría hacer lo que quisiera. Todo menos meterse con su hija y aliados pero no le importaba gran cosa. En cuanto todo acabara, ella enviaría sus propias fuerzas para apoderarse del Mundo Mágico y volvería a ser la temible monarca que alguna vez fue.

—Sólo es cuestión de esperar — dijo para sí muy contenta.

El ejército siguió abriéndose paso, engrosándose a cada paso pues los regimientos de Grimm no dejaban de interceptarlos. Todo era perfecto, pronto tendría más de dos mil armaduras a su servicio y podría derrotar a Grimm.

Entonces un cuerno de guerra resonó a lo lejos. Darcy se volvió hacia donde venía el sonido, era un ejército, encabezado por arqueros que al verla, comenzaron a disparar flechas incendiarias. Darcy convocó una pared mágica e hizo que sus armaduras arrastraran una gigantesca máquina de guerra que a su señal, arrojó sobre sus oponentes piedras envueltas en llamas. Mas no por eso logró disuadir a los arqueros que seguían peleando con valor intentando desesperadamente derribar a Darcy. A lo lejos vio un carruaje dorado con forma de manzana en donde vio a su antigua rival, Blancanieves.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya; qué vueltas da la vida. Es genial, es genial… ¡ATAQUEN!

Las armaduras corrieron hacia el ejército de la Reina mientras que ella preparaba su siguiente hechizo.

—Ustedes — le dijo a un regimiento. — Rodeen la batalla y ábranse camino a Ever After High. Es hora de movilizar al segundo escuadrón.

Y siguiendo las instrucciones de Raven, soltó una poderosa chispa púrpura hacia el cielo.

Escondidos en los recovecos que les enseñó Bella, el regimiento de Raven comenzó a avanzar por el este mientras que el de Maddie al oeste. En el aire, Cerise comandaba al escuadrón de ghouls montando a las descarnadas alimañas de la noche en compañía de Sparrow que desde arriba preparó su hacha. Ambos se armaron de valor y volaron hacia Ever After listos para enfrentarse a las tropas aéreas. Kitty y sus invasores de pastos gárgola se balancearon por los árboles. La suerte estaba echada y tenían que ganar sí o sí.

Desde el pantano cercano al bosque encantado, las criaturas del lago negro guiadas por Hunter comenzaron a avanzar.

—Muy bien, veo el bosque Encantado — se dijo Raven mientras surcaba el aire en el lomo de Nuncamás. — Vamos cariño, no falta mucho. Esto está sólo que empieza.

…

Darcy extendió sus brazos de forma perturbadora haciendo crecer del suelo cientos de plantas carnívoras maléficas que atacaron de improviso a los guerreros de Blancanieves. Desde su puesto, la Reina empuñó con fuerza su cetro mientras se preparaba para aquel encuentro.

Levantó el cetro, llamando a cientos de caballeros en armadura resplandeciente montados en grandes pegasos blancos; que blandiendo sus espadas se precipitaron contra las armaduras de Darcy. Sin embargo una vez más el hechizo de la Reina Malvada hizo efecto, transformando sus armaduras en aquellas horribles armaduras negras al servicio de Darcy. Tras expulsar groseramente de dentro de ellas a los soldados de Blancanieves, las armaduras negras atacaron a sus compañeros; que entendieron el mensaje y arrojaron sus armaduras al suelo para no terminar igual mientras comenzaba a dar maniobras evasivas en el aire.

Una lluvia de flechas estuvo a punto de derribar al capitán de los jinetes de pegaso. El escuadrón de Sparrow y Cerise se había dividido y el joven disparaba con su arco, con la misma habilidad de su padre, al frente de su armada. Las criaturas chillaron y gritaron ya que toda criatura alada teme a las temibles alimañas de la noche; pero de cualquier manera sus jinetes los obligaron a seguir adelante.

Los ghouls, con su naturaleza extraña y viscosa rugieron y blandiendo sus armas arremetieron contra el ejército de Blancanieves.

Darcy entonces había avanzado lo suficiente a través del camino que le hicieron sus soldados y con agilidad saltó de su carruaje rodeando sus manos de una poderosa aura púrpura.

—Blanquita, hace cuánto que no nos vemos.

—Darcy, es un gusto saber que estás en una pieza antigua compañera de cuarto — dijo Blancanieves aferrándose a su cetro. — ¿Vienes a amenazar mi Reino como siempre? Te advierto que esta vez estaré lista. No dejaré que me envenenes de nuevo.

—¡Ah! Las vueltas que da la vida, Blanqui — se burló Darcy. — ¿No en la escuela no dejabas de insistirme que era mi destino ser malvada y que te envenenara porque sólo así te harías Reina?

—Ese era nuestro destino, es cierto. Pero ahora es tiempo que nuestras hijas lo cumplan.

Darcy se rio.

—¡Por favor! ¿Qué no entiendes que eso es lo que origina todo este circo? Mi hija no quiere nada que ver con su destino ni conmigo. Sí mi querida Blanqui, yo voy a apoderarme de tu Reino justo después de envenenarte y asegurarme de matar a tu amado Rey para que no pueda despertarte. Pero no será hoy ni mañana pero pronto. Hoy estoy aquí sólo para luchar como un soldado más en el plan maestro de mi hija. Debo ahorrar mis energías para poner a Milton Grimm donde le corresponde: a mis pies.

Blancanieves torció el gesto.

—Pero bueno, — siguió Darcy— si tanto insistes en pelear con gusto te quito del camino y luego sigo hacia Ever After High. No temas, hoy obedezco a mi hija en todo y sólo tengo una misión este día.

Blancanieves apretó su cetro concentrando todo su poder en él, lista para cantar y llamar a los animales del bosque para que la defendieran; pero lo pensó mejor. ¿Por qué esforzarse si al final todo ese sinsentido terminaría en que ella volvería a la Prisión donde le correspondía y su hija firmaría? Se apartó complaciendo a Darcy.

—Cuídate Blanqui. Te quiero en plena forma cuando nos volvamos a encontrar.

El regimiento siguió avanzando, abriéndose paso a través del campo hacia el pueblo y desde ahí a Ever After. Todo el lugar había sido evacuado previamente avisados por Raven. A Darcy le hubiera encantado saquearlo pero tenía que recordar que estaba bajo las órdenes de su hija y no podría hacerlo hasta que todo acabara.

Justo frente al puente del castillo, al igual que la última vez, el ejército de Milton Grimm los recibió con una gran armada de todo tipo, listos para poner en su lugar a los rebeldes. Los superaban por mucho; al menos doce a uno.

Al frente de su armada, el director (que se miraba ridículo con su gran barriga bajo su enorme armadura) miró desafiante a Darcy.

—Tu hija ha cometido la mayor de las imprudencias al traerte aquí, pero no importa. Tú y ella caerán por fin. Ella firmará y con el tiempo se unirá a ti en la Prisión del Espejo por atreverse a esta insolencia.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido ella no es malvada, la magia de la Prisión del Espejo no la afectará, Grimm. Y ella acabó con su página. No tienes poder sobre ella, por eso no puedes estar seguro del resultado de esta batalla como lo estuviste contra la mía. Simplemente te superamos porque si hay algo que jamás has sabido hacer es reaccionar cuando tú no tienes el control de la situación. Acéptalo, no sabes cómo terminará esto y por eso caerás, porque no tienes el control.

Grimm enrojeció.

—¡ATAQUEN! — Gritó furiosamente, haciendo que sus soldados se lanzaran contra los de Darcy.

El hechizo de las armaduras negras no la ayudaría por siempre y Darcy lo sabía, pero les daba tiempo. Ella desde una posición segura miraba la masa negra y plateada que la batalla formaba justo debajo de ella.

—Demonios Raven, ¿dónde están tú y tus amigos?

Rugidos de todo tipo de seres nocturnos clamaron por la atención de todos. Las otras fuerzas del ejército de Raven, habían llegado por fin. Con una furia nunca antes vista, se lanzaron sobre el ejército de Grimm que se defendía como podía. Todavía tenían ventaja numérica ya que el ejército de Raven se había reducido bastante cuando ella les dio la oportunidad de retirarse a quienes no querían nada que ver con todo aquello pero de todos modos los que se quedaron le servían por lealtad, no más por miedo.

Grimm iba a desenvainar su propia espada, cuando ésta se le escapó de las manos por una fuerza invisible.

—Dark Queen — gruñó él.

—¡Pues no! — Dijo una sonrisa apareciéndose de la nada y luego dándole paso a Kitty, quien le sacó la lengua y le dio una poderosa estocada con su propia espada, causando que ésta se rompiera.

—Apártate niña, él es mío — dijo Darcy avanzando amenazadoramente mientras sus ropas cambiaban por una armadura negra y púrpura, parecida a la de Raven pero se miraba más siniestra.

—Como usted diga, tengo cosas que hablar con Apple — se rio Kitty corriendo hacia el Palacio.

—¡Pues únete a la fila! — Dijo Raven saltando de Nuncamás.

Los Rebel uno a uno se unieron a su líder, quien acompañada de unos cuantos ghouls, penetró a Ever After High. Estaba lista para pelear por su destino, aunque ello significara enfrentar a la locura obsesiva de Apple.

Desde dentro de la escuela, Apple junto a sus amigos Royal se prepararon también para la batalla.

—Bien, aunque las dos tenemos un ejército ya sabía yo que esto sólo se podría arreglar entre nosotros, Royals contra Rebels, tal y como debe de ser. Prepárate Raven.

Los otros Royal asintieron en silencio y el selecto grupo corrió listo para pelear contra Raven y compañía. Los hermanos Charming, Hopper, Lizzie y Humpfrey. Todos con espadas en mano listos para luchar.

Kitty, Cerise, Maddie, Hunter y Raven arribaron por fin. Entonces Raven se colocó su careta morada sobre su yelmo negro.

—¿Y ustedes son la gran fuerza que Apple preparó para nosotros? — Dijo ella en tono de decepción. — Pensaba que ya había aprendido a no subestimarnos.

—¿Te parece que los subestimamos? — Dijo Daring. — Ustedes nos subestiman a nosotros.

Entonces sonrió, dipuesto a cegarlos a todos, pero los Rebel se prepararon y se dispersaron justo antes que la luz los inutilizara. Una vez más Cerise arremetió contra Daring, que venía todo aquel tiempo capacitándose luchando contra lobos en el bosque encantado y demás. Chocaron sus espadas.

Lizzie y Kitty se atacaron. Lizzie era una futura tirana y aprendió a no cometer el mismo error de su madre al depender de todos sus sirvientes para cortar cabezas; ella era una maestra con el hacha de guerra, y si no su otro recurso era su dedo afilado. Kitty sin embargo tenía la habilidad de evaporarse y eso era lo que utilizaba a su favor manteniéndose lejos del alcance de Lizzie bailándola y atacando de varios lados diferentes. Era increíble.

Hunter y Dexter se evaluaron el uno al otro antes de comenzar a luchar. A Hunter lo debilitaba el hecho que no quería lastimar de gravedad a nadie y a Dexter su miopía; la cual Hunter usó a su favor derribando sus anteojos de un manotazo antes de comenzar la batalla. Sin embargo como todo experto de la espada, Dexter no dependía sólo de la visión y podía hacerle frente a los ataques de Hunter. La batalla estaba bastante pareja entre ambos.

Hopper y Humpfrey atacaron a Raven y a Maddie, pero se suponía Raven tenía que buscar el Libro del Destino así que le encargó a Maddie la batalla, cosa que ella aceptó; sólo tuvo que quitarse de encima a Humpfrey usando la misma estrategia de Hunter de cegarlo y luego atacar por su lado. Todo estaba demasiado parejo para el gusto de nadie y si esto seguía así…

Desde su puesto escondido entre las escaleras Sparrow preparó sus flechas especiales las cuales hizo en compañía de Raven, cuando esquivó por los pelos un ataque de espada. Pasó su mano sobre el corte forzado que le hicieron y se enfrentó a su atacante.

—Douchess — dijo saltando hacia atrás para ganar distancia y preparar sus flechas.

—Hola viejo compañero. ¿Te parece si bailamos?

—Douchess tú me caes bien, no me hagas pelear contigo.

—Soy una Royal, el defender mi destino es lo que debo hacer.

Entones ella atacó a Hunter, que se vio en la necesidad de disparar una de sus flechas frente a ella. La flecha explotó creando una gran pantalla de humo que se supone ayudaría a los Rebel en la lucha, pero no podían depender de ello ahora. De todos modos Douchess se transformó en cisne y con el poder de sus alas disipó el humo creado por su rival y luego atacó a su rostro con su poderoso pico. Por quitársela de encima Sparrow perdió su arco y Douchess tomó forma humana tomándolo del cuello. Sonrió diabólicamente.

—Se acabó.

—Sí, defiendes la causa Royal pero tu final es el peor de todos — dijo Hunter. — Lo tendrás todo, pero luego lo perderás. Ese es tu cuento, y al igual que tu madre Odette te llenarás de rencor y prepararás a tu hija como una sociópata.

—¿Y qué? ¡Oye! ¿Me llamaste sociópata?

Sparrow sonrió.

—¿Quieres que lo repita?

Ella lo golpeó en donde más les duele a los hombres, pero él forzó una risa a pesar que por dentro quería gritar.

—Vamos Douchess, no tiene por qué ser así. Deja que Raven gane. Si lo hace, no tendrás que seguir el mismo camino. Podrás obtener lo que quieras y quedártelo.

Ella lo levantó del cuello de la camisa, a lo que él sonrió ampliamente. Entonces lo soltó.

—Más te vale que se cumpla lo que dices, porque si no; te juro que ni siquiera tu banda de rateros te salvará de mi ira.

—Si perdemos, te prometo que estaré a tu entera disposición — se rio Sparrow, que luego se levantó y tras tomar el arco que le ofrecía Douchess, soltó un par de flechas que impactaron contra la pared creando la pantalla de humo. Era un poco tarde ahora pero tenía que actuar. Entonces soltó una nueva flecha, esta vez escaleras arriba. Cuando ésta se clavó en el barandal, mágicamente una cuerda salió de ésta hasta donde estaba Sparrow. Él comenzó a escalar con gran agilidad para llegar más rápido; poco a poco los demás Rebel lograron por fin quitarse de encima los otros y subir por la misma cuerda. Estaban avanzando y aquello era bueno. Pero justo antes que se alejaran lo suficiente, Douchess les advirtió:

—¡Tengan cuidado! Blondie está atenta vigilando todos sus movimientos a través de las cámaras que conectó a su espejo vía EspejoNet. Ella y Apple saben todos sus movimientos, les sugiero que tengan mucho cuidado.

No había que decir más, Sparrow disparó más flechas de humo mientras que los demás se cubrieron con mantos negros para andar a hurtadillas mientras que el futuro Robin Hood disparaba contra todas las bombillas dejando la escuela en tinieblas.

…

Mientras tanto, Raven finalmente llegó a la oficina del director. Sin ninguna delicadeza, le dio un gran golpe de espada a la cerradura y entró. Todo lo que encontró fue un gran espejo negro justo frente a ella.

—¿Pero qué? — Murmuró.

Apple, que estaba detrás de la puerta, la cerró de golpe y chasqueó los dedos. Un poderoso túnel de viento atrapó a Raven, que fue atraída dentro del Espejo y sellada dentro.

—Bienvenida a la Prisión que fue de tu madre — se burló Apple. — ¡Mírate! Tan tierna con tu mirada de odio a través de ese espejo. Debes aprender a aceptar tu derrota Raven, como futura Reina Malvada será mejor que te acostumbres a ese lugar.

—Si me mantienes aquí no puedo ser la Reina Malvada — dijo Raven desafiante.

—¡Eres tan graciosa! — Dijo Apple. — Te dejaré salir, pero sólo cuando tus patéticas fuerzas sean vencidas y ya sin espíritu para seguir con tu revolución, firmes tu Página del Libro del Destino. Lo siento Raven, pero así son las cosas.

Entonces, como burla final, Apple le mostró el Libro y salió de la oficina. Raven gritó y golpeó el Espejo; no, tenía que haber una manera. Aquello no podía ser. Escuchó más escándalo llegando hacia ella y antes que pudiera reaccionar, la puerta de la oficina de Grimm se abrió de repente. El valiente grupo de Rebels entró y al igual que siempre, Sparrow lanzó dos flechas de humo y destruía las luces esperando aturdir el ojo vigilante de Blondie.

—¡Raven! — Gritó Maddie al ver a su amada atrapada y corrió hacia ella. —¡Raven! Mi dulce Raven, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?

—Apple — dijo ella tocando la superficie del Espejo con tristeza. — Ella tiene el Libro. Maddie, haz que lo destruya es la única oportunidad. Por favor…

Maddie tocó la superficie del espejo también para al menos imaginar que tocaba la mano de su novia. Casi, casi podía sentirla a través de la superficie fría y lisa. Pero… no, aquello no estaba frío. De hecho, lo que sentía era la mano de Raven.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Raven de la mano y comenzó a halarla hacia fuera. Justo a medio cuerpo de salir, Raven la soltó y se arrastró de regreso.

—¿Raven? — Preguntó Maddie.

—No tengo ni idea de por qué esta magia no me afecta como a mi madre; pero lo usaré a mi favor. Maddie, ¿tienes el espejo de donde saqué a mi madre?

Maddie pareció pensarlo un poco pero luego se quitó su sombrero y metió la mano para revisar si sí estaba o no. Movió la cabeza tristemente.

—Lo siento Raven, te fallé…

Raven asintió y estaba a punto de volver a tomar la mano de Maddie pero ella la detuvo y antes que Raven entendiera qué demonios, se metió dentro del sombrero mientras todos levantaban una ceja. Al final salieron todo tipo de cosas imaginables del sombrero mientras se escuchaban sonidos graciosos y demás. Entonces Maddie salió muy orgullosa con el gran espejo en brazos.

—¡Lo fui a buscar! ¿Crees que sea suficiente?

Raven asintió y desapareció entre las tinieblas de la Prisión y reapareció en el otro espejo.

—Bien, ya sé qué hacer — dijo ella. — Maddie, pon esto a la mano dentro de tu sombrero y vamos a mi antigua habitación. Si Apple cree que va a ganarnos está equivocada.

—Como digas — dijo Maddie guardando el gran espejo de vuelta al sombrero y junto con los demás corrió hacia el antiguo dormitorio de Raven. Al final todo se reducía a eso.

Blondie y Apple observaban indiferentes cómo el grupo de Rebels se abría camino a través de las plantas maléficas de Apple (quien estudió Economía Maléfica por un semestre y aprendió a cultivarlas y manipularlas con facilidad) para finalmente llegar al dormitorio de ella. Apple depositó el Libro en un rinconcito mientras que salía al encuentro de los Rebel.

—¡Ah! Hola de nuevo. Felicidades chicos, han logrado armarla en grande esta vez, pero eso no significa nada. Como ya habrán notado, su líder está encerrada en lo que algún día será su hogar. Yo gano y todos firmarán; tal y como debe de ser.

—Libérala Apple — dijo Maddie tornando sus ojos a naranja brillante y tomando su espada.

La aludida desenvainó su propia espada y enfrentó a Maddie.

—Tú me debes una grande Madeline Hatter. Pero de todos modos no puedes obligarme a sacarla de ahí; el negro corazón de Raven la ata a esa Prisión y sólo puede ser liberada por alguien de su propia sangre. Su madre sería una opción pero al igual que yo ella desea que firme el Libro, no hay forma de que saque a Raven. Yo gano querida, la causa de los Rebel ha acabado por fin.

Maddie vio de reojo el libro en la mesita de Apple, que notó su mirada y tomó el libro guardándoselo entre su vestido. Invitando a Maddie, con un gesto, comenzaron su batalla. Los demás Rebel iban a meterse pero Maddie no los dejó.

—Esta es mi batalla. Terminaré lo que inicié en la cafetería.

Comenzaron a chocar las espadas, Apple era una guerrera aceptable; luego que Raven iniciara todo aquel problema había aprendido a luchar ya que si su ami-enemiga se salió del guion bastante, no afectaría a nadie que ella misma lo hiciera un poco. Blondie no perdía detalle grabándolo todo.

Apple finalmente desató su furia y logró desarmar a Maddie para luego obligarla a caer al suelo y amenazarla con su gran espada justo al cuello.

—¿Alguna última tontería, Rebel? — Preguntó con desprecio.

Maddie se quitó el sombrero y metió su mano en él. Apple estaba lista para contrarrestar lo que sacara de ahí; pero no sacó algo sino a alguien. Raven salió del sombrero de Maddie y con su espada, cortó por la mitad la de Apple y esta vez fue ella la que terminó derribada.

—¿Pero cómo? — Dijo Apple. — Se supone que te encerré, se supone que…

—Tú misma lo dijiste, lo que se supone me ataría a esa Prisión sería mi maldad. Pero no soy malvada, así que bastó conque alguien me echara una mano.

Apple retrocedió mientras que Raven la tomaba por la blusa.

—Déjate de tonterías Apple. El poder de Milton Grimm sobre mí ha acabado por fin, no puedes evitar que haga mi propio destino.

Apple lloró.

—Tú no entiendes nada, ¿verdad? ¡Mi destino lo es todo para mí!

—Tu locura de ahora lo demuestra Apple — dijo Raven con seriedad. — Pero no puedes hacerme tomar un destino que no quiero sólo porque tú tomes el tuyo. Ya te lo dije, tú y Daring están felices con su destino. Tómenlo y déjenme tranquila; puedes tener tu final de Felices para Siempre sin necesidad de pasarla mal. Un final feliz gratis, tómalo y déjame tranquila.

—¡No hay tal cosa como un final feliz gratis! — Lloriqueó Apple. — ¡Daring! Todos parecerán que están felices pero él en realidad quiere a Lizzie. Cree que no lo sé, pero gracias a tu rebeldía todos pensaron que podían cambiar las cosas. Aun aquellos que tenían la felicidad eterna asegurada renunciaron a ella. Él y Lizzie… se hacen llamar Royals pero en realidad actúan como Rebels. Blondie, ella es sólo una campesina pero se hace llamar Royal. No, soy la única Royal pura de aquí. Incluso Dexter que te quería a ti, ¡GRACIAS A TI NADIE QUIERE SUS DESTINOS! ¡POR ESO DEBES FIRMAR, PARA QUE LOS ACEPTEN Y TODO VUELVA A SER COMO ANTES!

Raven la soltó y sorprendida. Apple tenía en sus ojos un reflejo de locura y que estaba verdaderamente afectada por todo. Por su parte Blondie soltó su espejo completamente indignada. ¿Apple jamás la consideró una Royal? Incluso la llamó campesina; bueno, sí lo era pero siempre apoyó a Apple hasta el final. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerla de menos?

—Apple, si es cierto lo que dices entonces acepta las señales y crea tú también un nuevo destino para ti. Es la única forma de terminar con esto. Eres una Princesa, cuando tu madre muerta tú tendrás su título; es algo bastante simple.

—¡NO QUIERO TU FINAL FELIZ A MEDIAS! QUIERO QUE ME ENVENENES Y PODER CASARME CON DARING…

—¿Tanto te gusta Daring? — Preguntó Maddie. — Entonces entiendes por qué luchamos, por nuestro final feliz al lado de quien amamos. Apple, no somos diferentes; sólo que tenemos que esforzarnos más para conseguir lo que queremos.

—¡¿A QUIÉN LE GUSTA DARING?! — Gritó Apple por completo enloquecida. — No me interesa él porque sea guapo; es porque es quien está destinado a mí. Todo lo que quiero es mi destino, ¿qué no lo ves?

Blondie apartó a Raven de un empujó y fue ella la que golpeó a Apple.

—Pensándolo bien, ¿sabes por qué te interesa tanto tu destino? Porque era una niña a la que siempre le han dado todo, por eso no sabes qué hacer para conseguir todo por ti misma. Yo sí, seré una campesina pero me he esforzado por ser una gran reportera, ¿por qué? Porque mi destino es invadir la privacidad de otros. Me gusta eso, tener que aprender una lección de vida a través de una tontería de ese tipo. Eres Royal porque te conviene, yo soy Royal porque es lo que quiero y me he esforzado por conseguirlo.

Entonces le quitó el Libro del Destino y se lo dio a Raven.

—Toma, es lo que querías, ¿no?

—Blondie, ¿por qué? — Preguntó Raven.

La chica miró con desprecio a su ex amiga.

—Porque no tiene derecho a hacerme de menos sólo porque mi madre sea la reina de una comunidad en vez de un gran país. "Blondie es una campesina" pues sí, pero no te metas con mi familia. Si alguien merece el título de Royal soy yo; porque lucho por lo que quiero, no espero que me lo den.

Apple no podía creerlo, pero no podía moverse, pues sus enemigos Rebel la rodeaban y tenía claro que si hacía un movimiento, la detendrían. Afuera la lucha seguía escuchándose y no sabían quién iba ganando; pero tenían que terminar con todo aquello lo más rápido posible.

Raven tomó su espada y con un hechizo rápido, la prendió en llamas púrpura. Se la ofreció a Blondie.

—Blondie, lo siento si tengo que pedirte esto pero hermano del señor Grimm fue claro: sólo alguien que abrace su destino tiene el poder para destruir el libro. Si Apple en verdad te ha colmado la paciencia como al resto… ¿por favor?

No había que repetirlo. Blondie tomó la espada y atravesó el Libro del Destino. Las llamas rugieron furiosas mientras consumían el libro con un gran poder.

—¡BLONDIE NO! — Gritó Apple. — Gracias a ti, nuestros destinos..

—El tuyo querrás decir — dijo Blondie. Ella apreciaba en verdad la amistad de Apple pero al ver que ella la hacía de menos, se enfureció en verdad. Era algo que no le iba a perdonar. — Yo trabajo para obtener mi destino, no necesito que un libro me asegure nada, me basto yo sola. Las ventajas de ser "sólo una campesina"

Apple gritó y lloró con horror. Todo estaba perdido.

…

Milton Grimm cayó ante su temible oponente, quien con los ojos brillando de gozo posó su espada sobre su garganta.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decir antes que acabe contigo, Grimm? — Dijo Darcy con odio.

—No te atreverás a matarme — dijo Grimm temblando.

—No, mi hija me hizo jurarlo. Pero… puedo asegurarme de muchas cosas, como que nunca vuelvas a caminar por ejemplo; o lo que quiera. Pobre Milton Grimm. ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de toda esta estupidez? Que de haber dejado a mi hija tranquila con su elección, no te verías en esta situación. Tendrías sólo unos cuantos estudiantes problemáticos en lugar de una revolución completa. ¡Felicidades! Metiste la pata en grande, ¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Levantó su espada lista para dar el golpe final, uno que dejaría marcado a Grimm para siempre. Pero entonces soltó su arma. Grimm la miró sin entender. El brillo en los ojos de Darcy desapareció, su expresión se suavizó bastante, podría decirse que su sonrisa se hizo menos tensa, hasta se le miraba en verdad feliz.

—¿Qué te ocurre? — Dijo Grimm asustado.

Ella se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir y sonrió con alegría.

—¡Mi antiguo yo! ¡He vuelto! ¡HE VUELTO!

Asustados por el grito de su Reina, todos los seres oscuros pararon en aquel instante. Seres oscuros y seres al servicio del director. Un temblor sacudió toda la escuela haciendo gritar a Grimm. Podía sentirlo, la Biblioteca de los Cuentos Perdidos había sido derribada, pero eso significaba que Raven lo había logrado.

—¡NOOOOO! — Gritó comprendiendo lo que ocurría.

Las puertas de Ever After High se abrieron, dándole paso a Giles Grimm. El anciano se peinó su larga barba y tras dar una bocanada de aire fresco, la primera en cientos de años que estuvo encerrado miró con severidad a Milton.

—Se acabó Milton. Has sido derrotado.

Milton Grimm entró en pánico. Gritó y quiso huir, pero sus propios nervios lo traicionaron y cayó de boca. Sus tropas dejaron de luchar, no entendían qué ocurría con el Supremo Gobernante del Mundo Mágico. ¿Perdió la razón? Entonces el anciano que salió de la nada agitó sus brazos y con su potente voz anunció:

—¡Amigos, amigos míos! Habitantes del Mundo Mágico; he venido a anunciarles algo grande, grande en verdad: el Libro del Destino, aquel que rige sus vidas… HA SIDO DESTRUIDO POR FIN.

Se hicieron oír murmullos de confusión. Igual que en el inolvidable Día del Legado, la mitad estaba asustada; la otra mitad feliz. ¿Entonces ya no había nada que atara sus voluntades y vidas? ¿Acaso estaban libres?

—El día de hoy, el poder que mi hermano tenía sobre ustedes ha cesado por fin. Nadie es nadie para imponerse sobre todos los demás, pero yo les sugeriría vuelvan a sus casas y vivan su vida. Esta batalla ya ha terminado y no hay nada más que hacer aquí.

Darcy Queen asintió y también habló:  
—¡Ya lo han escuchado seres de las tinieblas! Esta tontería se acabó. Ahora que nadie está atado por nada, pueden regresar a sus vidas cuando quieran.

—¿Entonces no tendremos que servirla? — Preguntó Morrible.

—Si quieren sí, si no, no. Todos estos años mi verdadero yo ha estado atado por culpa del Libro del Destino. Ahora que el libro no existe más, no tengo por qué seguir siendo la Reina Malvada. De hecho, pienso retirarme con mi marido y vivir mi vida. Raven se ha ganado mi respeto, ha logrado lo que yo jamás pude.

Milton Grimm quería levantarse, seguir peleando y demostrar que nada había cambiado, que él era el indiscutible regente del Mundo Mágico, pero una flecha que cayó frente a él explotó mágicamente transformándose en fuertes cuerdas que lo inmovilizaron por completo. Todos miraron hacia Ever After High, donde el grupo de Rebels emergía triunfante del Palacio y Sparrow aun sostenía el arco de flechas especiales que le hizo Raven.

—Y con esto, estás vencido Grimm — dijo Sparrow guardando su carcaj de flechas especiales. — No importa qué hagas, nuestros destinos ya no están escritos en piedra.

—Bueno, lo están — razonó Blondie. — Siempre y cuando pongamos de nuestra parte para lograrlos, ¿verdad Apple?

La chica iba en hombros de los hermanos Charming. Luego de ver lo que ocurrió con el libro gritó como una loca y comenzó a atacar a todos, amigos y aliados, con su espada. Se vieron en la necesidad de noquearla para que se calmara.

—Así que así están las cosas ahora — dijo Lizzie. —Odio admitirlo pero me siento digamos que alivida de verdad. — Se abrazó a Daring. — ¿Tú no? Ahora no hay nada que ocultar.

—Tal y como siempre ha debido ser — dijo Kitty. Seguía molesta con su amiga pero bueno, por lo menos le alegraba que al final se hubiera unido a la causa.

Daring tuvo que admitir que también era un alivio, después de todo era cierto lo que Apple dijo; lo que hizo Raven realmente había cambiado las cosas para siempre, era sólo que nadie se atrevía a decir nada al respecto.

Grimm bajó la cabeza. Estaba derrotado y al igual que Apple, sin nada seguro a qué aferrarse no sabía cómo reaccionar. Le habían ganado y lo que aseguraba su poder y ataba a todos los habitantes del mundo a su voluntad no era más que un triste recuerdo.

Raven salió de último. Estaba cansada pero feliz. Entonces su madre se acercó a ella y antes que la chica pudiera reaccionar, la abrazó con amor.

—Mi niña, lo has logrado. Lo has logrado, nos has salvado a todos. No puedo estar más orgullosa.

—¿Mamá? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Dijo Raven algo nerviosa.

—Mejor que nunca mi amor. Recuperé mi antiguo yo. Simplemente estoy contenta, muy contenta. De todo lo que hubieras podido hacer por mí, este fue el mejor regalo. Estoy feliz de ser tu madre, supiste luchar por lo que querías, por lo que no querías. Hiciste lo que yo no pude en el pasado y

Raven no pudo sino devolverle el abrazo a su madre ante la enternecida mirada de todos los presentes.

—Te amo Raven.

—Y yo a ti, mamá.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, cuando Maddie haló a Raven de forma entre cómica y algo violenta.

—¡Maddie! — Protestó Raven entre risas.

—Lo siento mucho pero sólo pensaba, ¿no es tradición terminar una saga de acción con un beso de la chica a su caballero? Ya sabes, es el Mundo Mágico y si es verdad que ya no estamos atadas a un destino, me gustaría un final de cuento. ¿Te parece?

—No tienes que pedirlo — dijo Raven besando a Maddie con pasión.

Por aquel momento no importaba nada más que ellas y su brillante futuro juntas. No les importaron los comentarios, risitas o toses incómodas a su alrededor. Era un final de cuento; su final de cuento.

* * *

**Damas y caballeros y vivieron felices para siempre, o bueno, quién sabe. Me concentré en la batalla y con eso me conformo; pues los que me conocen saben que lo que más me cuesta al hacer una historia es el cierre. Sé en qué terminará todo, sé quién gana y quién pierde al final y todo; pero a la hora de hacer el cierre nunca acabo del todo satisfecho.**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado. Como dije antes esta es mi concepción personal de lo que es Ever After High; basándome sólo en la caricatura y el primer libro, tengo que leer los otros por cierto.**

**En fin, Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
